Super Junior Dream High?
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: /CH 5 UP ! / Super Junior... dan Dream High? Apa Hubungannya? Temukan sendiri jawabannya di FF ini... Always Bad Sumarry... /BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Official Pairing/Romance/Humor Gaje/ Friendship/Typo s /DLDR/RnR.../
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER JUNIOR**

**Present**

**DREAM HIGH**

***Edition***

**Summarry : Setiap Orang pasti memiliki 'Dream High' untuk masa depannya bukan? Dan untuk mencapai Dream High tersebut tidaklah mudah. Kerja keras, Semangat, Perjuangan, Persaingan, dan Air mata pasti akan kita rasakan. Persaingan yang sengit bahkan hingga menjadi permusuhan demi meraih Dream High masing-masing. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Dream High yang akan di capai justru Menyatukan kita dengan para pesaing kita nantinya?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**WITH**

**A LITTLE CRACK PAIRING **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hostility, Friendship, School Life**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeooonng~! Hahaha

Hye kembali muncul disini, lagi-lagi membawa Humor gagal, cerita aneh bin ajaib yang terlintas begitu saja dalam otak Hye. ^^

Kali ini, Hye mau mencoba tentang School Life. dan Dream High? Ne, Hye memang ambil ide awal cerita dari drama Dream High, tetapi percayalah bahwa cerita sangatlah berbeda, Buktikan saja nanti. #Eh?

Baiklah, Hye tak mau banyak curhat disini… Silahkan kalian nikmati saja ne? =)

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**§J*DH**

SM Art School…

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sekolah Seni ternama yang berada di tengah kota Seoul ini? Bahkan SM Art School telah masuk ke dalam Best 3 Global Art School di South Korea. Banyak artis-artis hebat yang bernaung dari SM Art School ini. Kalian penasaran siapa saja artis itu? Kita ambil beberapa orang, tetapi tolong jangan terkaget ne? ya, H.O.T , Boa, KangTa, Fly To The Sky, Go Ara, Park Heebon, bahkan composer ternama seperti Kenzie dan Song Kwang-sik pun berasal mula dari sekolah ini. Masih banyak artis lain yang telah ternama bahkan telah melebarkan sayapnya menjadi World Artis. Oleh karena itu, Sekolah Seni yang di dirikan pertama kali tahun 1995 ini telah menjadi salah satu incaran utama dari para artistic muda dari Korea maupun Luar negeri yang ingin mendalami ilmu seninya, hingga akhirnya bisa debut seperti para senior mereka itu.

Tidak mudah untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki keinginan dan semangat tinggilah yang mampu masuk bahkan bertahan. Persaingan? Oh tentu saja ada, tidak bahkan persaingan di sekolah ini sangat kuat dan kental (?). Dari awal seleksi masuk hingga debut, mereka akan terus bersaing satu sama lain. Saling membuktikan bahwa diri mereka yang terbaik dan pantas untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan korea dengan segera.

Dan di sinilah mereka. 2 kelompok yang berisi anak-anak didik terbaiiiikk *lebay ah thor -_-* yang saling bersaing satu sama lain. Saling membuktikan diri siapa yang lebih unggul bahkan kelompok siapa yang lebih baik dan mendapat dukungan besar dari para guru didik. Dari awal seleksi masuk sekolah hingga bertahun-tahun bersama mengasah kemampuan dan mendalami ilmu seni mereka.

Mau tau kelompok apa itu?

SAPPHIRE dan PEARL…

Ya, itu adalah nama dari masing-masing kelompok unggulan SM Art School ini. 2 Kelompok yang telah terkenal namanya di seantero sekolah ini, bahkan banyak murid ingin masuk ke dalam salah satu kelompok tersebut. 2 Kelompok yang tak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar, bersaing,mengejek bahkan saling menjatuhkan. 2 Kelompok yang seolah menjadi penguasa SM Art School. Hei.. Hei.. Jangan berfikir mereka ini berandalan. Mereka selalu bersaing dengan cara sehat. Maksudnya? Lihatlah betapa banyaknya Prestasi, Award, Piala, Piagam, bahkan Sertifikat Pengakuan dari berbagai macam perlombaan antar sekolah bahkan perlombaan Internasional. Dan inilah yang membuat nama mereka melejit bagai roket dan sangat di banggakan oleh SM Art School.

Kalian mau masuk ke SM Art School?

Kalian mau menjadi salah satu anggota dari SAPPHIRE atau PEARL itu?

Kalau Author mah sangat teramat maaauuu… Tapi sayang, belum sampai menginjak lantai SM Art School saja Author pasti sudah di tendang kembali ke Indonesia #Eh? *Abaikan kegilaan Author*

Apa kalian mau mengenal siapa saja anggota dari SAPPHIRE dan PEARL ini?

Ayoo kita kenal mereka lebih dekat…

**§J*DH**

**SAPPHIRE'S GROUP** :

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Study : Music

Focuss : Instrumental and Compossing

Instrument : Saxophone and Piano

Class : 3 Music A

Namja cantik dengan senyuman setingkat Angel ini adalah Ketua dari Sapphire Group. Ia adalah yang tertua di group ini. Orang yang sangat ramah, mudah terharu, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?) #Plaak. Tapi jangan salah jika ia sudah marah, semua akan tertunduk takut, bahkan semutpun akan lari terbirit-birit.. -_-"

Ia mengambil jurusan music dengan focus di Instrumental ini sangat ahli memainkan Saxophone dan piano. Ia juga sering terjun langsung dalam Aransemen beberapa lagu karena ia juga mengambil jurusan murid yang mengidolakannya. Semua yeoja akan berteriak histeris saat bersama nya dan para namja yang berstatus seme akan langsung di buat meleleh karenanya.

Kim Heechul

Study : Music

Focuss : Instrumental

Instrument : Drum

Class : 3 Music A

Namja yang sangat teramat cantiknya hingga melebihi Author ini adalah wakil Ketua dari Sapphire Group. Dia yang akan mewakili Leeteuk saat namja Angel itu sedang dalam urusan atau tidak berada di sekolah karena perlombaan. Namja yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan selalu fashionable. Dan jangan sampai kalian tertipu oleh wajah super cantiknya itu. Di dalamnya, Ia adalah orang yang Judes, dingin, tidak bersahabat, bahkan mendapat julukan Lord of Evil di SM Art School ini. Semua murid sangat waspada saat bersamanya, bukannya suka memukul atau apa. Tapi ia hanya akan melawan semua lawannya dengan perkataan setajam silet dan pedas sepedas cabai -_-"

Dan 1 hal lagi yang membuat orang yang baru mengenalnya tertipu oleh keanggunan sang Cinderella jadi-jadian kita ini *dirajamPetals* adalah walaupun terlihat anggun,dan tak bertenaga (?) itu, Ia malah mengambil Focuss Instrument Drum.. Weeww, bisa kalian bayangkan kan seperti apa drummer itu..

Kim JongWoon / Yesung

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal

Class : 3 Music B

Yap, Namja kepala besar bertangan kecil mungil tapi sangat tampan dan cute ini adalah salah satu anggota Sapphire. Ia mengambil study Music dengan focuss Vocal. Suaranya yang sangat khas nan indah yang bisa membuat orang melayang saat mendengarkannya. Tak heran ia mendapat julukan Art of Voice nya SM Art School, sehingga lebih banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Yesung.

Lee Sungmin

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal and Instrumental

Instrument : Guitar

Class : 2 Music A

King of Aegyo nya SM Art School ini memang bergabung dengan Sapphire Group. Namja yang memiliki keimutan di atas rata-rata ini menjadi rebutan para seme di SM Art School. Tapi jangan macam-macam dengan namja ini, karena ia menguasai Martial Art yang terkenal mematikan itu. Ia mengambil 2 bidang Study yaitu Vocal dan Instrumental. Vocal yang tak kalah merdunya dengan Yesung, dengan khas nada tingginya. Ia juga memegang instrument Gitar.

Zhou Mi

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal

Class : 2 Music B

Namja super tinggi mengalahkan tiang listrik (?) ini adalah namja yang berasal dari daratan Cina. Ia merasa tertarik pada dunia hiburan korea, sehingga ia jauh-jauh ke negri sebrang hanya untuk menempuh pendidikan demi vocalnya. Ya, namja bermuka koala ini mengambil study music focuss vocal dan sekelas dengan Sungmin.

Shindong Hee

Study : Dance

Focuss : Modern dance

Class : 2 Dance A

Namja gempal yang imut-imut dan sangat enak untuk di cubit ini adalah salah satu member Sapphire. Namja sangat menyukai makanan dan akan sedih jika tak ada makanan di sampingnya ini sangat ramah danmudah tersenyum. Jangan salah dengan sosoknya yang gempal ini, Ia sangat mahir dalam hal dance, bahkan menjadi salah satu asset dance berharga di SM Art School.

Lee Donghae

Study : Dance

Focuss : Modern Dance

Class : 1 Dance A

Namja tampan sedikit innocent berwajah ikan ini adalah salah satu idola di SM Art School. Namja yang sangat menyukai ikan dan menyukai seafood. Wajah tampannya itulah yang membuat para yeoja, uke bahkan seme ingin menjadikan ia miliknya. Namja yang sedikit playboy ini mengambil study dance focuss modern dance.

Choi Siwon

Study : Acting

Focuss : Movie Drama

Class : 1 Acting B

Namja bertubuh super Atletis ini adalah Prince nya SM Art School. Kenapa? Selain tubuhnya yang bikin semua orang meleleh, ia juga memiliki senyuman super manis dengan lesung pipi yang setia menemani. Selain itu, ia adalah anak salah satu pemegang saham terbesar SM Art School. Jangan salah sangka…. Ia masuk ke sekolah ini murni karena bakat actingnya, tanpa ada pengaruh keluarganya. Namja yang memang memilih study acting dengan focuss di Movie Drama.

**§J*DH**

Haaaahhhh… Itulah semua anggota dari SAPPHIRE GROUP… Author capek ini… -_- *dilempar ke laut* Apakah kalian sudah mengantuk? Author juga ngantuk menceritakan mereka… Ckckck

Tapi kita belum tahu siapa saja member dari PEARL GROUP… Bagaimana? Kalian masih punya kekuatan untuk mendengarkan dongeng dari Author? -_-

Oohh, Ayolah semangat, tanpa ini kalian tak akan bisa mengikuti cerita mereka. Kalian pasti akan bingung nantinya.. Jadi ayooo.. Go Go Figting~!

**PEARL'S GROUP :**

Kim Young Woon / KangIn

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal

Class : 3 Music B

Namja bertubuh kekar dan berwajah sangar ini adalah Ketua dari Pearl's Group. Dia yang selalu memimpin anggotanya dengan tegas ini mendapat julukan Racoon nya SM Art School. Namja dengan tingkat kenarsisan tinggi sampai-sampai menyebut dirinya sebagai the Handsome Guy in SM Art School. -_-" Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira ia adalah playboy karena tampangnya yang Erre~ sulit di artikan itu, tetapi tahukah kalian? Jika ia sama sekali tidak playboy, dia hanya senang menggoda yeoja maupun para uke sekolah, tapi saat mereka menyatakan cinta padanya ia akan menolak mentah-mentah dengan sangat dingin. Jangan tanyakan pada Author mengapa begitu? Tanyakan saja langsung pada kangin ne? #Plaak

Han Geng

Study : Dance

Focuss : Modern Dance

Class : 3 Dance A

Namja berwajah oriental daratan Cina ini adalah Wakil ketua dari Pearl Group. Ya, namja ini berasal dari Cina yang di rekrut SM Art School untuk bersekolah di sini. Namja super ramah dan baik hati. Ia selalu memberikan kepada setiap orang yang di temuinya. Namja yang mengambil Study Dance focuss Modern Dance ini juga salah satu penguasa Martial Art yang sangat di takuti, tidak terlihat sama sekali dari mukanya.

Ohya.. Dia memiliki sebuah rahasia… Kalian mau tau apa? Yakin? Ntar nyesel loh.. Hahaha

Hanya tahasia kecil tentang perasaan dan hatinya. Ya, dia memendam sebuah perasaan suka., ah tidak.. perasaan cinta pada seorang namja super cantik yang menjadi musuh dari kelompoknya ini sejak awal masuk sekolah ini. Kalian Tanya siapa? Oh tentu saja si Lord of Evil, Kim Heechul Woo U Bical Kim Heechul.. #Eh?

Lee Hyuk Jae / Eunhyuk

Study : Dance

Focuss : Modern Dance

Class : 1 Dance A

Namja manis berwajah monyet pecinta strawberry ini adalah salah satu anggota Pearl Group. Namja yang memiliki Gummy Smile yang mampu membuat para seme ingin segera menerkam (?) sosok satu ini terkenal sebagai Dance Machine nya SM Art School. Kenapa? Cobalah kalian perhatikan saat ia sedang beraksi dalam dancenya, sungguh keren dan sexy, lekukan dan secara liukan baik mudah maupun sangat sulit mampu ia lakukan dengan baik dan membuat orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. (Author nge blush bayangin Hyukppa dance *_*)

Kalian mau tau? Ia adalah musuh bebuyutan sekaligus saingan terbesar dari seorang namja ikan (?) Lee Donghae sejak masih di sekolah dasar. Tidak pernah ada kata tenang jika keduanya bertemu. Ya, itu bisa di maklumi, toh mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda kan? Dunia Air dan dunia Daratan.. ckckck *Abaikan yang terakhir*

Kim Ryeowook

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal and Compossing

Class : 1 Music B

Namja yang terkesan mungil dan mudah menangis ini adalah member pearl group juga. Namja yang memiliki suara melengking hingga 8 oktaf (?) ini adalah salah satu kebanggaan SM Art School dalam hal vocal. Tidak hanya itu,Kemampuannya dalam Compossing lagu pun tak bisa di remehkan. Kemampuan mengenali nadanya yang tinggi membuat beberapa komposisi lagunya di beli oleh artis-artis yang telah debut itu, walau ia masih menginjak kelas 1.

Aahh, 1 hal lagi kemampuan yang dimilikinya.. Memasak.. Hahhaha Sungguh namja idaman para seme.. XD

KimKibum

Study : Acting

Focuss : Movie Drama

Class : 1 Acting B

Namja Es. Ya, itulah yang di katakana oleh semua murid SM Art School.. The Snowy Man. Kenapa? Lihat saja dia, berwajah dingin dan datar. Tak terlalu banyak bicara. Lebih suka membaca buku dan mendengarkan music melalui ipod yang selalu menghiasi penampilannya. Walaupun begitu, lihat wajahnya manis, sangat manis. Tetapi sayangnya sifatnya yang tertutup dan dingin itu membuat ciut para seme yang menginginkannya. Walaupun ia dingin dan datar, Ia adalah kebanggan SM Art School dalam urusan Acting. Awalnya ia mengambil focuss Theather tetapi ia berpindah focuss menjadi Movie Drama setelah menyadari kemampuan actingnya lebih terlihat di movie dan drama.

Cho Kyuhyun

Study : Music

Focuss : Vocal

Class : 1 Music B

Namja tampan yang memiliki tingkat keisengan di atas rata-rata ini adalah saingan Heechul dalam masalah keEvilan #Eh? Ne, Jika Heechul adalah Lord of Evil maka Kyuhyun adalah sang Maknae Evil. Ia selalu memiliki ide licik nan jenius dalam otaknya untuk mengerjai ataupun hanya untuk mencari keributan di sekolah. Keributan? Ne, Sepertinya sang maknae ini ingin mendapat perhatian dan cinta yang banyak dari semua orang di sekolah ini. Maknae maniak game yang memiliki otak jenius sehingga mampu loncat kelas dan masuk ke sekolah ini sebelum umurnya (?). Maknae Evil yang memiliki suara Angel. Ya, suaranya yang mampu menenangkan hati dan melayang ini juga salah satu kebanggaan SM Art School dalam urusan vocal.

Henry Lau

Study : Music

Focuss : Instrumental

Instrument : Violin

Class : 1 Music A

Namja blasteran Canadian dan China ini memiliki pipi yang sangat termat chubby sehingga Author ingin mencubitnya -_-" itu adalah member termuda di SM Art School. Ia adalah the Real Maknaenya SM Art School. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia memiliki otak yang terlampau jenius sehingga mampu masuk ke sekolah ini dalam usia muda. Selain itu keahliannya dalam bermain violin sudah membuat namja ini menjadi violinist termuda sejak umur 12 tahun. Ia sering melakukan perform-perform solo bahkan sudah ada yang menawarinya debut sebagai seorang violinist *wuuiihh mocha kereenn * tetapi di tolak begitu saja dengan alasan ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah terlebih dahulu dan menikmati masa mudanya.

Wuuuaaa~~ Akhirnya pengenalan 15 tokoh utama kita selesai juga… Yaahh, siapa yang sudah tertidur saat author mendongengkan ke 15 namja ajaib itu hayoo? #Plaakk

Itulah mereka. 15 namja yang terbagi dalam 2 kelompok besar yang mungkin saling bermusuhan walaupun masih banyak rahasia yang mereka simpan dan tidak author ketahui mengenai satu sama lain.

Aaah iya, setiap siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di SM Art School ini di wajibkan untuk tinggal di Asrama khusus yang masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah, sehingga segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan dapat di control dan di bombing oleh sekolah ini.

Bagaimana yaa kehidupan mereka di sekolah ini? Apa saja pertengkaran dan persaingan yang di lakukan kedua team Sapphire dan Pearl itu? Apakah rahasia yang mereka simpan itu sebenarnya? Entahlah Author sendiri tidak tahu -_-" #Plaaakk

**~TBC / END~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~~ -_-

Singkat? Sangaatt~ Ini hanyalah Prolog Awalnya saja. Belum masuk ke dalam ceritanya,. Hehehehe

Lagi-lagi ini cerita yang muncul begitu saja dalam otak Hye.. Padahal Hye masih punya 2 utang Ff chapter *gak Tanya* tapi malah buat FF Chap lagi.. Ckckck -_-

Dan lagi-lagi Official Pairing… Ya Hye sangat menyukai official pairing sih, tapi disini ada selingan Carck pair kok walaupun tak selamanya #Eh?

Bagaimana Readerdeul? Adakah yang berminat membaca FF ini? Apakah FF ini mau di lanjutkan? Hehehe

Ottelah, Hye tak mau banyak berdongeng lagi, nanti readerdeul tambah terlelap dalam mimpi lagi.. Huhuu

Give me your Riview ne~?^^

Jeongmal Gomawo…..

RnR please~~!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER JUNIOR**

**Present**

**DREAM HIGH**

***Edition***

**Summarry : Setiap Orang pasti memiliki 'Dream High' untuk masa depannya bukan? Dan untuk mencapai Dream High tersebut tidaklah mudah. Kerja keras, Semangat, Perjuangan, Persaingan, dan Air mata pasti akan kita rasakan. Persaingan yang sengit bahkan hingga menjadi permusuhan demi meraih Dream High masing-masing. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Dream High yang akan di capai justru Menyatukan kita dengan para pesaing kita nantinya?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**WITH**

**SLIGHT CRACK PAIRING **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hostility, Friendship, School Life**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoong~! Hye kembalii… hehehe

Gomawo yang sudah mau menantikan Fict ini… *Bow..

Ohya, Sepertinya banyak yang salah kira.., haha

Di sini memang ada crack pair tapi hanya di awal-awal, tidak untuk selamanya. Pada akhirnya pun mereka akan kembali ke Pair yang seharusnya. Karena Hye adalah pendukung Official Pairing~! Jadi tak akan tega memisahkan mereka.. Hahaha #DihajarReader

Ottelah~

Silahkan di nikmati Ch 1 ini..

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

§J*DH

Rintikan hujan menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Hujan yang tak terlalu deras ini tetap mampu memberikan suasana dingin yang menyejukkan. Seakan membawa debu dan beban dari kota padat ini.

Seorang namja cantik tengah memandangi air yang turun dari langit itu dari balik kaca sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas sambil menikmati secangir hot choco yang membuatnya tenang seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati keheningan yang ada, membiarkan hatinya untuk tentram.

BRAAKKK…

Hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka dengan keras tanpa ada rasa keperi-pintu-an dari orang yang membuka sekaligus membuat namja yang tengah santai itu terlonjak kaget. Pintu terbuka lebar menunjukan wujud tak berkeperi-pintu-an itu. Ya, Sang Cinderella masuk dengan begitu kesal, berjalan masuk sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai di ikuti 2 namja lain di belakangnya membuat sang namja cantik penikmat hot choco itu mengernyit bingung.

"Yak~! Chulli-ah, tidak bisakah membuka pintu dengan lebih pelan?" Ujar seorang namja cantik dengan cangkir di tangannya –Leeteuk

Bukannya menjawab Leeteuk, Heechul malah mendudukan dirinya kasar di sofa panjang nan empuk di ruangan tersebut.

"Anak Setan itu benar-benar membuatku mood ku buruk.. Aissh~" ucap sang cinderella dengan sangat kesal.

Leeteuk yang bingung dengan pernyataan Heechul mulai memandang 2 namja berwajah kelinci dan ikan yang tadi mengekor di belakang cinderella. #Plaak

Leeteuk menatap Donghae seakan meminta anak itu untuk menjelaskan. Namun karena namja ikan kita ini hanya memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya, 'kenapa kau menatapku Hyung?'

"Errr~" erang Leeteuk kesal karena Donghae tak mengerti maksudnya. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang namja kelinci kita meminta penjelasan dengan keadaan Heechul yang saat ini masih mengumpat tak jelas.

Leeteuk bisa bernafas lega saat Sungmin membalas tatapannya dan mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit masalah dengan Pearl lagi Hyung.." cerita Sungmin

"Apa yang terjadi memang?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi agar Sungmin mau menjelaskannya.

"JungSoo, kau tau? Anak Setan itu berani menantangku terang-terangan di depan umum." Cerocos Heechul membuat Leeteuk tambah mengernyit bingung.

"Anak setan? Siapa? Menantang apa?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti apa yang di katakana Heechul.

"Aissh~ pabboya.. maksudku Evil maknae itu.. dia menantangku main starcraft lagi.." jelas Heechul dan penjelasanya itu hanya bisa membuat Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi masalah tak berguna.

"Eerrr., ku kira apa.. Bukannya kau sudah biasa tanding starcraft dengan anak itu eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Donghae yang berada di sebrang sofa Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Iyaa.. tapi aku tidak suka dengan seenaknya dia menentukan taruhan sepihak. Dan itu di depan anak-anak lain. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya, bisa jatuh repurtasiku." Cerocos Heechul lagi.

"taruhan apa?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"siapa yang kalah harus menjadi butler selama 1 hari bagi yang menang. Tak ada penolakan. Kau kan tau anak setan itu kurang ajar., gimana kalau dia menyuruhku aneh-aneh. Nanti rambutku, tanganku yang mulus ini ternoda… Aissshh~~" cerita Heechul panjang lebar, frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang cantik itu lalu langsung merapikannya lagi, dan itu sukses membuat Leeteuk, Sungmin, Donghae juga author bersweatdrop ria. -_-

Yasudahlah.. kita biarkan sag Cinderella menyelesaikan rasa kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri di temani 3 sahabtnya itu. Mari kita tinggalkan Sapphire's room ini. Aah, iya kalian belum tau kan? Kalau 2 kelompok yang sudah Author kenalkan itu memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus masing-masing. Ruangan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Ruangan yang sangat luas dengan ornament antic dan beberapa benda-benda modern di dalamnya, seperti Kulkas, AC, Home Theater, dan yang lainnya. Ya, ruangan itu memang khusus di berikan kepada 2 kelompok tersebut sebagai ruangan berkumpul setiap kelompok juga sebagai balasan atas prestasi mengagumkan yang mereka capai.

§J*DH

"MONYET HUTAN!"

"IKAN BADUT!"

"MONYET JELEK…."

"IKAN AMIS…"

Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang tengah bertengkar sekarang?

Oh tentusaja 2 makhluk berbeda dunia itu. Sang ikan dan sang monyet alis Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae.

Jangan kaget jika kalian mendengar teriakan nan menggema ketika melewati ruang latihan Dance SM Art School ini. Ya, teriakan dan ejekan itu telah menjadi hal biasa dan bisa terjadi setiap hari hanya karena masalah-masalah sepele mungkin.

"hosh… Kau… Err~" Erang Eunhyuk sambil mengatur nafas nya yang menderu setelah berteriak-teriak seperti tadi.

"hah.. Mwo? Mau apa kau?" tantang Donghae dengan nafas sama memburunya.

"Cepat keluar~! Kami mau latihan!" Bentak Eunhyuk lagi membuat Donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya bergidik sedikit kaget.

"MWO? Kau mengusirku? Hei Boy, ruangan ini bukan milikmu jadi kau tak berhak mengusir kami.. Arra?" Ucap Donghae dengan nada tinggi tapi tak sampai berteriak.

"Kalian sudah memakai tempat ini sejak 1 jam yang lalu, sekarang diliran kami!"Bentak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi kami masih mau latihan., Kami akan menghadapi Dance competition South Korea minggu depan, Jadi kau yang harus menyingkir!" Ucap Donghae lagi masih dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit menyombong

"Terus? Aku harus bilang Wow gitu? Hah lucu.. Sekolah mengirim kalian karena kami punya jadwal tepat di tanggal itu. Sombong.." cibir Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejeknya dan sukses membuat Donghae murka lagi tapi untung sebuah suara menginterupsi suara Donghae yang hendak berteriak lagi.

"Hae-ah, sudahlah.. ayo pergi…" Sahut Shindong mulai menarik lengan DOnghae untuk menurutinya.

"Yak Hyung~! Aku masih punya urusan dengan Monyet sialan itu… " Ucap Donghae kesal.

"Aish., Teuki Hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul sekarang…" ucap Shindong lagi masih sambil menarik lengan Donghae,

"Aisshh.., Arra.. Arra…" pasrah Donghae menuruti

"Dan lagi kau Monyet Jelek… Urusan kita belum selesai.. Ingat itu.. Aahh., kau bukankah tadi kau meremehkanku? Baiklah kita buktikan skill kita di Dance World Competition tahun ini siapa yang akan terpilih." Ucap Donghae dengan nada meremehkan lalu berjalan pergi sengaja menabrakan bahunya dengan bahu Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk mundur beberapa langkah. Eunhyuk hanya memberikan seringaian kecilnya mendengar tantangan Donghae.

"Hyung.. ayo latihan.." Ajak Eunhyuk kepada seseorang yang dengan malas duduk menyandar di kaca menunggu pertengkaran tak berguna tadi selesai.

"Hangeng Hyung…" panggilEunhyuk lagi saat yang ia ajak tidak bergeming sedikitpun, melamun eoh?

"Eh? Ahh, kau sudah selesai em?" Tanya Hangeng pada Eunhyuk dengan malas, dan mulai berdiri menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Melamun lagi eoh? Memikirkan Cinderella jadi-jadian itu lagi Hyung?" cibir Eunhyuk

Pletak

Eunhyuk hanya mendapat sebuah jitakan sayang dari Hangeng akibat perkataannya.

"Aish Hyungg.. Appoo.." Ringis Eunhyuk kesakitan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tanda kesal.

"Jangan mengejeknya!" bentak Hangeng. Membela sang Cinderella eoh? -_-

"Aish Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai musuh kita sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Entahlah, ayo latihan.." Jawab Hangeng dan mulai mengajak Eunhyuk latihan guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk bisa mengetahui rahasia kecil Hangeng? Ya, karena ia pernah ketangkap basah Eunhyuk sedang memperhatikan sang Cinderella beberapa kali, dan akhirnya Hangeng menceritakannya pada Eunhyuk. Hanya pada Eunhyuk…

§J*DH

Lantunan nada indah mengalun lembut di sebuah ruangan. Nada demi nada tersusun menjadi sebuah lagu indah. Dengan mendengarnya saja bisa membuat hati begitu tenang dan damai. Sungguh music yang indah. Ya, seorang namja berawakan mungil tengah menarikan (?) jari-jari indahnya di tuts piano itu. Dengan mata tertutup seakan menyelami setiap nada yang ia mainkan.

Akhirnya ia pada bait terakhir lagu. Ia membuka matanya saat permainan benar-benar selesai. Memandang kea rah jarinya dengan begitu riang dan bangga karena berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan sangat lancar padahal baru mempelajarinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Beethoven… Simfoni No. 2 dalam D-Mayor, op. 36…."

Namja mungil itu terlonjak kaget mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah ambang pintu dan memandang seorang namja yang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar kan Ryeowookie?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"S-sunbae.." kaget Ryeowook lalu sedetik kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Membuat namja yang berada di ambang pintu tersenyum tambah lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di depan pianonya itu.

"Waeyo? Apa aku salah ?" Tanya seseorang yang di panggil sunbae itu lagi sembil mencondongkan badannya kea rah Ryeowook berusaha melihat wajah mungilnya yang terduduk.

"Aah., Anii.. Kau benar Yesung sunbae.." jawab Ryeowook mulai menegakan kepalanya. Jawaban itu, malah membuat sang sunbae tertawa renyah entah menertawakan apa.

"S-sunbae a-apa yang lucu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aah,, ani.. kau yang lucu.." jawab Yesung masih dengan tawa yang tertahan,

"Mwo? Aku?" Tanya Ryeowook kaget. Lucu? Memang dia badut? Enak saja.. -_-

"Ne.. Kau.. Kau masih saja canggung saat bersama ku eoh? Haha, Wookie apa aku menakutkan?" Jelas Yesung mengenai alasannya tertawa. (Th : Kau tidak menakutan oppa,, hanya saja kau aneh, wooki jadi takut kan.. #Eh?)

Pernyataan Yesung tadi justru membuat ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, menunduk. Merasa malu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa 2 anggota dari kelompok yang berbeda itu bisa bersama sekarang? Apalagi sepertinya mereka cukup dekat… Ya, ini adalah salah satu rahasia dari setiap anggota. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah mengenal sejak usia mereka 10 tahun. Ayah keduanya adalah sahabat, karena itulah mereka saling mengenal atau mungkin dekat. Tapi setelah masuk ke sekolah ini, semua jadi terasa sulit. Apalagi mereka tergabung dalam kelompok yang bertentangan. Membuat keduannya harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang saling mengenal itu. Belum ada hubungan khusus memang, Yesung hanya suka menggoda Ryeowook yang akan tersipu karena perkataannya, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Entah seperti apa perasaan mereka sebenarnya.

§J*DH

"Alibi apa yang anda punya? Bagaimana bisa Anda mengatakan suatu kebohongan dengan sangat lancar? Hebat sekali.." ujar menyelidik seseorang yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan yang lain

"Suatu kebohongan? Di sini saya yang berbohong atau justru Anda., Bryan Kim?" ucapan tadi dib alas dengan ucapan tajam dan pandangan meremehkan dari seorang namja tegap bertubuh atletis itu.

"Kau menuduhku? Hei detective Andrew., Semua bukti sudah ada di tanganku, untuk apa kau masih mengelak juga?" Ucap seseorang lain masih dengan nada tajamnya.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Simple, ada 2 namja tampan di atas panggung sana. Namja bertubuh atletis –Siwon- dan namja bermuka dingin –Kibum- . Keduanya tengah beradu acting dalam sebuah drama mistery di atas panggung. Kedua peran yang saling bertolak belakang. Acting mereka sungguh mengagumkan, sangat natural dan terkesan nyata, membuat orang yang menyaksikan nya berdecak kagum.

Ini bukan sebuah pertunjukan. Hanya sebuah latihan yang biasa di lakukan oleh kelas Acting.

Setelah dialog selesai, ke 2 namja itu turun dari panggung menghampiri sang mentor untuk menanyakan hasil dari acting mereka barusan.

"Kibumie, actingmu semakin mengagumkan, kau bisa menghayati cerita yang baru kau pegang dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Tapi tolong perhatikan pelafalan saat kau menghadapi dialog-dialog panjang, terkadang kau keluar dari nada yang seharusnya. Arra?" ucap mentor itu panjang lebar dib alas dengan anggukan mengerti Kibum memasang wajah datarnya

"Dan kau Siwon. , Actingmu juga berkembang begitu cepat. Penghayatan dan pelafalan sangat kau kuasai. Tapi jaga ekspresimu, tetap focus dalam situasi apapun. Tadi kau sering kehilangan ekspresi saat beradu acting dengan ?" Mentor kembali menjabarkan kelebihan dan kekurangan dari Siwon.

"Ne, Arrasso songsaeng,,," ucap Siwon.

Setelah itu, Sang mentor pergi meninggalkan keduanya, kembali memperhatikan murid yang lainnya.

"Actingmu hebat kibum" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum kea rah kibum yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kibum singkat masih menunjukan wajah dinginnya. Membuat Siwon hanya mampu mengelus tengkuk lehernya canggung. Setelahnya Kibum pergi meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

BRAAKKK

Tapi naas bagi kibum, saat ia akan berjalan kearah pintu, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berlari kencang memasuki ruangan, menabrak Kibum dengan sangat keras, otomatis kibum limbung dan terjatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang sedikit menyangga tubuhnya. Anak-anak lain terkaget, dan langsung berlari melihat keadaan kibum dan namja itu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya siwon kepada kibum sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri. Tapi Kibum dengan kasar menepis tangan siwon.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Katanya dingin. Kibum mulai berdiri. Kibum sedikit meringis sakit saat merasa pergelangan tangannya begitu sakit. Sepertinya tangannya sedikit terluka saat menahan tubuhnya terjatuh tadi.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi setelah menyadari mimic muka Kibum yang berubah.

"Apa urusanmu?" Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah mngeluarkan kata-kata seolah-olah tidak ingin di perhatikan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kibum kembali berjalan keluar ruangan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Membuat siwon yang siswa yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala heran dengan sikap Kibum itu.

§J*DH

Mood Kibum benar-benar buruk saat ini. Tangannya begitu sakit Tapi entah apa yang ia fikirkan, ia membiarkan tangan itu tanpa pengobatan sedikitpun. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya ketenangan. Tadi ia merasa begitu kesal tak tau apa alasannya.

Akhirnya di sinilah ia.. Di sebuah tempat terbuka dengan angin bertiup begitu kencang seakan membawa semua kekesalan Kibum. Atap sekolah. Ini memang salah satu tempat rahasianya. Saat moodnya sedang buruk ataupun membutuhkan ketenangan, ia akan kemari. Berdiri di pinggir menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang, menghirup udara sejuk yang bisa membuat tenang.

"Haahh.." desahnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Buummmiiiee~~" Kibum hampir terlonjak kaget bahakn hampir terjatuh saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk punggungnya dengan sangat erat. Ia tau siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Hanya ada 1 orang yang tau tempat rahasianya, dan hanya ada 1 orang yang memanggil dengan manja namanya itu.

"Hae… Kamu mau membunuhku karena kaget eoh?" Tanya kibum. Membuat orang yang memeluknya itu melepaskan pelukannya, membalikan tubuh Kibum sehingga Kibum bisa melihat wajah polosnya dengan cengiran yang manis, membuat kibum mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Kibum tersenyum? Namja es itu tersenyum? Pada siapa? Hanya 1 orang Kibum bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Hanya pada Lee Donghae. Sahabat kecilnya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Hehe, Mianhae.." ucap Donghae meminta maaf

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya kibum sambil mengelus lembut rambut Donghae.

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Aku dengar ada namja yang menabrakmu tadi sampai kau terjatuh., Gwenchana?" Jelas Donghae dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit sakit," jawab Kibum sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya pada Donghae, membuat donghae semakin khawatir.

"Jinja? Omona.. Kau harus mengobatinya.. Kajja.." Ucap Donghae sembari mengajak Kibum untuk ke ruang kesehatan mengobati tangannya.

"Gwenchana hae, aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah." Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat khawatir dan panic.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae memastikan, dan hanya di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Kibum, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat donghae tersenyum sangat manis pada kibum. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa riang entah menertawakan apa.

Donghae dan Kibum sungguh seseorang yang berbeda saat mereka bersama. Di luar mereka tidak akan menunjukan sikap asli mereka. Hanya mereka berdua lah yang saling mengenal benar seperti apa sikap asli satu sama lain.

Melihat perhatian Donghae pada Kibum, dan Kibum yang mampu tersenyum begitu manis pada Donghae. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus sedih? Tak tahukah mereka jika ada perasaan yang terluka saat melihat mereka tertawa riang seperti itu?

'Cih"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Fuuhhh… Cerita apa itu di atas?/ Hahaha

Jangan Tanya pada Hye, Hye juga bingung cerita apa di atas.

Sudahlah.. Banyak sekali hal yang membuat bingung ne? Hye juga bingung sebenrnya.. #Plaak XD

Mianhae jika membat bingung, kecewa, dan mengantuk.. Hahaha

Yasudalah Readerdeul.. Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua readerdeul yang telah Ripiu di prolog kemarin.. Gomawo…*Bow. ^^

RnR Please~!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPER JUNIOR**

**Present**

**DREAM HIGH**

***Edition***

**Summarry : Setiap Orang pasti memiliki 'Dream High' untuk masa depannya bukan? Dan untuk mencapai Dream High tersebut tidaklah mudah. Kerja keras, Semangat, Perjuangan, Persaingan, dan Air mata pasti akan kita rasakan. Persaingan yang sengit bahkan hingga menjadi permusuhan demi meraih Dream High masing-masing. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Dream High yang akan di capai justru Menyatukan kita dengan para pesaing kita nantinya?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**WITH**

**SLIGHT CRACK PAIRING **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hostility, Friendship, School Life**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoong~~!

Hye kembalii.. hehe

Adakah yang menantikan? *tidak ada T_T*

Hahhaa..

Yesungdah.. Silahkan langsung di cicipi (?)...

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**§J*DH**

Sebuah latunan lagu terdengar sangat merdu di sebuah ruangan. Membuat orang-orang yang melewati ruangan tersebut berdecak kagum bahkan hingga menutup matanya berusaha menikmati suara indah yang terdengar. Belum lagi suara petikan gitar yang sangat lembut mengiringi suaranya yang merdu. Membuat sebuah harmonisasi yang sangat indah untuk di dengar.

Ya, di dalam ruangan yang yang bertulisan "Music's Room" tersebut ada seorang namja imut bermata kelinci sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu di iringi suara indah dari gitar. Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja imut yang mampu melelehkan semua seme dengan aegyo tingkat dewanya juga dengan suara indah nan tinggi itu. Ia tengah memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap lyric yang ia nyanyikan, sedangkan jari-jari nya menari pada senar gitar dengan begitu indahnya.

_gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda  
du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda  
geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde  
imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo_

_nan meomunda… nan meomunda… _

_saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda  
dasi han beon One more time  
ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo  
gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

Krriieettt…

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi nyanyiannya. Pintu ruangan music itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok namja tampan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut brunette berwarna dark brown. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan sosok imut sungmin yang sepertinya mulai membuka matanya saat menyadari ada orang yang memasuki ruangan. Sungmin mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke ambang pintu. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin sadar siapa orang berdiri di ambang pintu yang tengah mengganggu nyanyiannya. Cho Kyuhyun… Sungmin langsung merubah raut wajahnya malas.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada malas.

"Aku ingin berlatih. Jangan bilang kau lupa ini adalah ruangan music. Pertanyaan mu benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek seraya mendekat kea rah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai memasukan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitar, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Wae sunbae? Kau terlihat lemas hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sedikit menggoda.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin adu mulut denganmu. Pakai saja ruangan ini sesuka hatimu.." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada ketus sambil berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengan Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin. Mendekatkan tubuhnya seakan memeluk tubuh imut hanya terdiam, ia sudah terlalu malas menanggapi tingkah konyol yang di tunjukan adik kelasnya itu.

"kau.. terlihat tambah imut jika sedang marah.. Hyung.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga kiri Sungmin lalu meniupnya sedikit berusaha menggoda.

Sungmin langsung menghentakan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkanKyuhyunyang masih bersmirk ria.

Blam..

Pintu tertutup.. Kyuhyun masih memandangi bayangan sungmin di pintu tersebut, Sedetik kemudian kembali seringai mengerikan atau err~ mungkin seringaian pervert ia tunjukan.

"Mainanku tambah imut saja.." gumamnya pelan sambil terkekeh.

Hei, jangan kira seorang Evil Kyuhyun sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang Lee Sungmin. Jangan kira Kyuhyun menyukai bahkan mencintai namja imut kelinci tersebut. Jangan samakan Kyuhyun dengan pangeran china kita Han geng yang mengejar Cinderella korea Heechul, ia sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Ya, Ia menyukai sungmin sebagai sebuah mainannya. Kyuhyun hanya senang melihat Sungmin yang terkadang tersipu malu atas gombalannya, terkadang juga sangat marah, menurutnya itu lucu dan sangat menarik. Salahkan evil yang berada dalam dirinya yang tak luluh melihat prince of aegyo kita, atau mungkin.. belum?

**Sungmin POV**

Ku hentakan kakiku dengan kesal menuju Asrama. Mood ku yang tadi sangat bagus mendadak menguap begitu saja. Bertemu dengan maknae evil membuat mood ku buruk seketika. Selalu seperti ini. Sejak aku menjadi mentornya setahun yang lalu, membimbingnya sebagai hobae ku. Jangan kira aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, aku melakukan itu karena paksaan kim songsae. Awalnya sikap anak itu manis, tetapi saat ia resmi bergabung dengan Pearl, sikapnya berubah. Sikapnya menjadi sangat kurang ajar, seenaknya menggodaku. Aku benci saat ia mulai menyeringai licik. Dan aku sangat yakin itu pengaruh dari anak-anak pearl bodoh itu.

"Aiisshhh…." Teriakku kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambut soft blonde ku.

"Hyung, kau sudah gila eoh?" ucap sebuah suara. Aku langsung menoleh dan menemukan sosok namja ikan tepat di belakangku.

"Yak hae! Kenapa berdiri di belakangku?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah berteriak memanggilmu sejak di gerbang asrama Hyung, tapi kau tetap berjalan kesal sambil mengacak rambutmu.. tsk.." jelas Donghae panjang lebar membuat ku menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Mianhae hae.. aku tak mendengarnya.." ucapku menyesal.

"Ne, waeyo hyung? Ada yang membuatmu kesal ne?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne.." ucapku singkat. Kami telah berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong bergaya modern minimalis di asrama kami. Menuju lantai 2 kamar kami..

Ah., kalian belum mengenal asrama kami ne? Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya sedikit.

Asrama kami berada tepat di belakang SM Art School, hanya sekitar 5 menit menuju sekolah. Asrama yang cukup besar. Setelah kau melewati gerbang utama Asrama, kau akan di sambut oleh pemandangan perkarangan yang sangat luas. Mungkin bisa di bilang sebagi kebun dengan lorong beratapkan tanaman merambat, mengantarkan kita ke depan pintu besar asrama. Asrama yang terdiri dari 5 lantai ini menampung semua murid dari SM Art School. Tidak ada pemisahan kelas di sini, tidak ada pemisahan angkatan juga. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Di lantai 1 hanya terdapat ruang makan yang sangat luas, mampu menampung seluruh siswa di asrama ini. Setiap hari akan ada koki yang cukup professional menyediakan makanan-makanan lezat untuk kami. Jam makan pagi adalah jam 7, sedangkan makan malam adalah jam 6. Jika para siswa telat dari jam itu, maka jangan salahkan kepala koki tidaka akan memberikanmu makan.. Begitu pula dengan jam malam para siswa nya. Jam 9 gerbang utama asrama akan di tutup. Jam 11 adalah waktu paling telat siswa untuk memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur. Di sini di tuntut disiplin waktu yang cukup tinggi.

Lalu di lantai 2-4 adalah ruangan kamar. Setiap kamar terdiri dari 2 orang, dan setiap tahun kamar akan di rolling demi mendekatkan para siswa nya, tapi untuk tahun lalu pembagian kamar bebas, kami boleh memilih teman sekamar kami. Dan sekarang aku sekamar dengan Yesung Hyung. Entahlah bagaimana pembagian kamar di tahun ini. Dan terakhir lantai 5 adalah ruangan multifungsi. Di gunakan para siswa untuk melakukan hobinya. Terdapat ruang dance, music room, library, audio visual, gym, bahkan swimming pool pun tersedia di lantai atas asrama ini. Jangan lupakan bagian belakang asrama ini. Terdapat taman belakang yang cukup luas indah. Ada 2 lapangan di sini, lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola. Juga ada danau buatan yang menambah keindahannya. Itulah bayangan mengenai asrama kami. Aah, ini adalah asrama para namja. Asrama para yeoja ada di depan sekolah, jaraknya lumyan jauh dari asrama ini.

Aku dan Hae akhirnya tiba di depan kamar 241, kamarku dan Yesung Hyung. Donghae member salam padaku lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dengan Leeteuk Hyung,

Aku memasuki kamarku, ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Yesung Hyung yang sepertinya belum pulang. Kamar ini cukup besar. Setiap kamar pasti memilki kamar mandi di dalamnya. Lalu, Ada 2 buah single bed yang saling bersebelahan. Meja nakas kecil yang berada di samping single bed kami. ada 2 meja belajar yang lumayan besar di depan single bed kami menghadap kea rah jendela besar. Di sini juga di sediakan sebuah sofa dan meja kecil yang memisahkan 2 single bed tersebut. Lemari 2 pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan. Bersebelahan dengan kulkas kecil.

Aku melemparkan begitu saja tas ku ke sembarang arah, dan meletakan gitar kesayanganku dengan pelan di meja belajarku. Lalu aku pun melemparkan tubuhku ke atas bed empukku. Lelah sekali hari ini. Aku memejamkan matanya sejanak, dan tanpa sadar kesadaranku mulai hilang.

**Sungmin POV End**

**§J*DH**

Terlihat beberapa orang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis. Ya, sepertinya mereka baru menyelesaikan rapatnya. 2 namja cantik keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Chulli.. sudahlah, jangan emosi lagi,.." ucap Leeteuk menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Aish., jungsoo ya, bagaimana pihak sekolah berlaku menyebalkan seperti itu? Mereka sudah mengatur kita di sekolah dan sekarang mereka mau memperluas kekuasaan mereka di asrama? Kita akan tambah seperti di dalam penjara… Aisshh…" Cerocos Heechul panjang masih dengan nada kesal dan muka di tekuk

"Arrasso., Tapi kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekolah memang punya kuasa.." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Pengaturan asrama selalu di serahkan kepada pengurus utama asrama, tapi sekarang? Sekolah yang akan turun tangan? Apa mereka tak punya kerjaan lain.." ucap Heechul lagi.

Sepertinya 2 namja cantik ini sedang mengeluarkan kekecewaannya pada sekolah yang akan mengambil alih kuasa di asrama. Dan akan menghapuskan sistem pengurus utama asrama, dan itu artinya akan banyak peraturan yang akan berubah.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah memikirkan asrama lagi.. Kita harus lebih focus ke study kita. Kita sudah tingkat 3, kita harus segera debut.. Arrasso chulli-ah?" ucap Leeteuk bijak membuat Lord of Evil kita diam seketika mencerna setiap kata-katanya, lalu mulai menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Mereka berdua mulai menyusuri lorong sekolah yang telah sepi, bisa di pastikan sekarang para penghuni sekolah telah pindah ke asrama mereka. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat 2 sosok namja di depan sana, sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Membuat mood Heechul yang sudah mulai tenang kembali meluap lagi.

""Wah, beruntung sekali kita bertemu dengan sosok Angel dan Cinderella jadi-jadian di sini.. Membuat lorong ini tambah menjadi suram.. ckck.." ucap seorang namja yang sudah berada di depan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Seorang namja kekar, dengan muka maskulinnya sedikit mirip raccoon (?) dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Yak Racoon Jelek! Kau yang membuat lorong ini suram…" bantah Heechul.

Ya, Kangin dan Han geng yang berada di depan 2 namja cantik kita. Terjadi pertemuan sang ketua dan wakil dari kedua kelompok tinggi sekolah? Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Haha.., lucu sekali Cinderella jadi-jadian.." ejek Kangin lagi membuat Heechul mulai murka. Sedangkan Han geng? Dia hanya terdiam di samping Kangin, jujur Ia tak suka dengan perkataan kangin yang telah menghina Cinderella cantik pujaannya. Siapa yang akan rela jika putrid cantikmu di hina? Tapi Han geng masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil memperhatikan wajah Heechul yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah chulli, tak ada gunanya meladeni mereka.." cegah Leeteuk memegang lengan Heechul yang hampir memukul Kangin. Kangin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Leeteuk mendekati Kangin, tepat berdiri di depannya. Menatap mata obsidian hitam itu tajam.

"Senang sekali mendapat pujian mu kangin-ah., tapi lebih baik kau urus kelompokmu yang menurun itu. Ingat Sapphire telah memegang 1 peringkat di atas Pearl saat ini. Jadi bersiaplah untuk di permalukan." Kata Leeteuk dengan sangat lirih tapi masih sanggup di dengar dengan jelas, masih dengan tatapan tajam itu lalu ia tersenyum, menunjukan senyuman angel yang mematikan itu, senyum sangat manis tapi terkesan licik. Setelah mengatakan itu, Leeteuk melewati Kangin yang masih mematung begitu saja. Melihat itu Heechul menunjukan senyuman lord evilnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Heechul saat mendapati Han geng yang memperhatikannya. Lalu langsung pergi begitu saja menyusul Leeteuk.

DEG

'Senyuman itu.., manis sekali.. Sungguh sangat manis jika di lihat dari dekat..' batin Kangin. Oh, rupanya Racoon itu mematung karena melihat senyuman angel kita eoh? Dengan cepat Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh dan konyol barusan.

"Kangin-ah., gwenchana?" Tanya Han geng yang bingung saat Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-ah.. gwenchana hyung.. Kajja, kepala sekolah menunggu kita.."

Angin berhembus sangat sejuk di tepi danau belakang asrama namja SM Art School itu. Belum lagi pemandangan danau yang teramat indah. Air danau terlihat berkilau karena pantulan dari sinar matahari yang tengah memerah dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur setelah 1 hari menerangi bumi. Sangat indah dan romantic. Dan 1 hal lagi yang membuat tempat itu akan menjadi sangat romantic.

Sebuah lantunan nada nan melengking keluar dari sebuah biola, mengalun begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati. Seorang namja mungil berpipi chubby dengan sangat mahirnya menggesekan bow nya. Teknik-teknik sulit ia lakukan, membuat biolanya mengeluarkan harmonisasi yang lebih indah. Ia Memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap suara yang ia mainkan. 1 lagu, 2 lagu., sudah 3 lagu ia mainkan tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ia menyelesaikan permainannya, tersenyum begitu puas dengan permainannya.

"Indah.." ucap seseorang.

Violinist pipi chubby yang pasti kita sudah tau bernama Henry itu langsung menoleh., Mendapati seekor koala merah sedang bertengger di atas pohon. #Eh?

Sang namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sedang asyik menikmati desiran angin di atas pohon di belakang Henry, dan tentu saja menikmati setiap permainan henry sejak awal.

"Yak! Kenapa kau di sana? Kau memata-matai ku eoh?" Bentak Henry sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah bulat kenyal menjadi lebih bulat imut.

Zhoumi langsung terjun begitu saja dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan sangat mudah tanpa luka sedikitpun. Zhoumi menghampiri Henry yang masih kesal permainannya di saksikan secara illegal itu pun mundur beberapa langkah. Zhoumi mendekat lalu dengan seenaknya mencubit pipi Henry, menyebabkan sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku ini sunbae mu, bersikaplah lebih sopan mochi…" ucap Zhoumi masih tak melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Henry dengan gemas, walaupun tangan henry yang mungil sejak tadi memberontak meminta Zhoumi melepaskannya.

"uwntwuk awpwa awkwu hwar…"

"Kau bicara apa mochi? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Zhoumi memotong ucapan Henry yang tak jelas. Entah tenaga darimana, Akhirnya Henry menghempaskan tangan Zhoumi yang tidak main-main mencubit pipinya. Ia mengelus-elus pipinya yang pasti sudah memerah, memandang sang koala dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi malah dib alas dengan cengiran 1000 volt oleh sang koala.

"Aish., kau sunbaeku tapi tingkahmu sama seperti anak tk…" ucap Henry dengan nada tinggi.

"Jinja? Ah.., Itu karena aku sedang bersama seseorang anak playgroup saat ini" ucap Zhoumi, Henry sedikit mengernyit bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti dan teriak begitu kesal di depan Zhoumi membuat zhoumi hanya terkekeh.

"Tak ada gunanya aku meladeni koala merah aneh tiang listrik sepertimu., Ish…" Ucap Henry kesal lalu menghentakan kakinya ke tanah, pergi begitu saja sambil memeluk biola nya. Melihat itu Zhoumi tambah tersenyum lebar.

"Cih, sekarang siapa yang ke kanakan eoh?' Gumam zhoumi pelan.

"Hei mochi, Ingat! Kami sudah unggul 1 poin dari kelompok mu… Hati-hatilah!" Teriak Zhoumi. Mendengar itu Henry menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan menoleh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sunbae pabbo, kami akan mengalahkan kalian di ujian semester ini!" Teriak Henry lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Zhoumi tertawa kecil memandang punggung mungil itu mulai menghilang.

**§J*DH**

Yesung baru saja tiba di kamarnya, di sambut dengan sosok kelinci mungil yang tengah tertidur dengar nyenyaknya. Yesung pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di bed miliknya. Ia juga sangat lelah sekarang, menjadi angkatan 3 itu sangat melelahkan. Ia baru pulang dari pertunjukannya. Fikirannya sedang melayang saat ini. Beberapa agensi mulai menawarinya untuk bergabung, sebenarnya ia bisa saja memutuskan untuk debut di semester 1 ini, tapi… Ia belum mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Berpisah dengan sekolah yang menurutnya cukup menarik, dan berpisah dari sang namja mungil yang selalu dia anggap namdongsaengnya, walaupun mungkin perasaannya sekarang telah menganggap namja mungil itu lebih dari sekedar namdongsaeng. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Euung.. Hy-Hyung.." gumam Sungmin pelan saat sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dan membuat mata sipit Yesung kembali terbuka yang sebelumnya sempat tertutup.

"Kau sudah bangun Minnie-ah?" Tanya Yesung

"Eumm.., Hyung kapan pulang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya sembari mengucek matanya.

"Barusan saja.. Kau tidur begitu nyenyak" ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku sedikit merasa lelah hyung.." keluh Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Yesung.

"Oh ya Minnie.., minggu depan akan ada pemilihan siswa vocal yang akan di kirim ke perlombaan vocal Nasional, Tapi perlombaan yang akan sekolah ini ikuti adalah perlombaan kuartet. Jadi 4 orang akan di pilih sebagai perwakilan. " Jelas Yesung yang memang menjabat sebagai ketua vocal di sekolah ini.

"Jinja Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ne, tadi Kang Songsaeng memberitahuku.." Jawab Yesung, membuat sang kelinci melompat kegirangan.

"Lalu siswa yang di pilih dari angkatan berapa saja Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Semua angkatan.. Sekolah sangat menginginkan kemenangan di lomba ini." Jelas Yesung lagi..

"Bagus.. Berarti kau, aku dan zhoumi harus bisa terpilih Hyung.." ucap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku pasti bisa terpilih. Tak ada yang menandingi suara artistic seorang kim jong woon.." ucap Yesung menyombong. Membuat Sungmin sweatdrop seketika.

"Aish, PD sekali kau hyun mentang-mentang kau lead vocal" cibir Sungmin membuat Yesung malah tertawa.

"Aah., sudahlah, aku mandi duluan ya Hyung., perutku sudah meminta diisi.." Ucap Sungmin sembari berjalan mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Yesung kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, memejamkan mata berusaha membuang rasa lelah.

**§J*DH**

"Ayo lagi.. lagi.. lagi…" Ucap seorang namja manis di tengah ruang latihan. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan peluh, membuat seluruh tubuh dan rambutnya basah. Music terus melantun keras dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat namja manis itu terus meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan sangat indah dan keren. Menggunakan beberapa teknik sulit dalam dance hip hop yang akan ia bawakan pada perlombaan lusa.

"Ayoo Hyukkie.. semangat.. hwaiting.." Ujar Eunhyuk untuk menyemangati dirinya.

Sejujurnya, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sudah 4 jam lebih ia berada di ruang dance di lantai 5 asrama nya. Melatih dance nya nonstop, demi mendapat emas di pertandingan dance lusa. Ia masih belum puas dengan dance nya saat ini, untuk itu ia terus-terusan memaksa untuk menari menari dan menari lagi walau kakinya sudah berasa berdenyut.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Eunhyuk, awalnya ia ingin masuk tetapi sekarang ia memilih memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kaca jendela ruangan dance. Orang ini tau bahwa Eunhyuk sedikit memaksakan diri, nafas Eunhyuk memburu dan tubuhnya memang sedikit limbung dan…

BRAAKK

Akhirnya apa yang sangat tidak di harapkan Eunhyuk terjadi. Ia terjatuh saat melakukan break dance. Kaki dan tangannya yang memang sudah lelah itu tak mampu lagi untuk melakukan setiap gerakan bahkan untuk menopang tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh sendiri. Eunhyuk sedikit mengerang saat pergelangan kakinya berdenyut sakit.

"Yak, Eunhyukkie gwenchanayo?" Tanya seorang namja lumayan tinggi dengan rambut brunette hitam langsung masuk begitu saja ke ruang latihan dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk.

"Yak! Yak! Hah.. hah.. Apa yang kau lakukan Ikan badut? Hah.." Bentak Eunhyuk dengan nafas memburu saat Donghae memegang pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk yang terasa sakit dan membuat nya tambah sakit lagi.

"Minum ini." Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah memberikan Eunhyuk sebotol air mineral. Eunyuk hanya memandang Donghae dan botol itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aku belum meminumnya, Kajja.." Kata Donghae menyadari keraguan Eunhyuk seraya menyodorkan botol itu kembali. Masih dengan ragu Eunhyuk mengambilnya, lalu meminumnya, harus ia akui ia sangat memerlukan air saat ini.

"Yak! Appo.. Ikan badut amis! Appo~! Pabboya~!" Teriak Eunhyuk kembali saat Donghae menekan kuat pergelangan kakinya. Eunhyuk meringis memegangi pergelangan kakinya setelah menepis tangan Donghae

"Kau yang Pabbo~! Melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan juga tidak baik., Sekarang kau malah dalam masalah karena pergelangan kaki mu cendera monyet jelek." Ucap Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Eunhyuk menunduk pasrah, menyesali kebodohannya membuat kakinya sendiri terluka saat pertandingan hanya tinggal di depan mata.

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat Donghae kembali menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, sedikit memijatnya. Walau terasa sakit tetapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Tapi ada satu yang sangat membuatnya bingung. Seorang Lee Donghae, musuh bebuyutannya sejak SD., sekarang dengan sangat perhatiannya memijit kaki Eunhyuk yang sedikit cidera tersebut, bahkan wajah ikan badut ini terlihat sedikit cemas.

Tanpa sadar tangan Eunhyuk menjulur, memegang dahi Donghae. Donghae terlonjak kaget pastinya. Ia memandang Eunhyuk tajam.

"Hae-ya, apa kau demam? kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik bahkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae untuk melihat raut kecemasan dalam wajah Donghae.

"Mw-mwo? Ti-tidak.. Aku tidak sakit.." ucap Donghae terbata lalu menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang masih setia berada di dahinya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau jadi baik begini?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Yak~! Yak! Jangan salah sangka ya.. Aku ini namja sportif. Aku tidak mau bertanding dengan orang yang tidak seimbang. Kalau kau sakit, mana bisa kau menang dalam pertandingan itu!" Ucap Donghae panjang lebar masih dengan sikap salah tingkahnya.

"Tapi kan, kalo aku kalah di pertandingan ini, kau malah bisa menang dari ku Hae…" Ucap Eunhyuk masih memandang penuh selidik

"I-Itu,.. Aissh~ kau memang menyebalkan monyet hutan!" Ucap Donghae kesal dan tanpa sadar membanting (?) kaki Eunhyuk yang masih di pegang oleh nya sebelumnya

"Yak! Ikan Amis.. Appo.. Kau ini Cuma membuat kaki ku tambah sakit.." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang masih basah oleh peluh.

"Terserah.." Ucap Donghae dengan tatapan tak kalah kesal, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Tetapi seperti terlupa sesuatu Donghae berhenti di ambang pintu, sedikit menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk .

"Istirahatkan kaki mu besok, jangan sampai kau menggerakan kaki mu terlalu berat jika kau masih mau mengikuti pertandingan itu." Ucap Donghae perhatian lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pintu.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Donghae, dan menatap tak percaya perhatian Donghae, bahkan Donghae sempat tersenyum tipis. Tapi sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk mulai mengukir gummy smile.

"Pabboya,," Gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai ruangan membiarkan rasa lelah hilang dari tubuhnya.

**§J*DH**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07:00 pm KST. Para siswa masih setia berada di ruang makan walaupun mereka telah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka. Mereka duduk sambil berbincang dan tertawa-tawa bersama temannya masing-masing. Jangan lupakan 2 kelompok besar di sekolah ini. Ya, Sapphire dan Pearl duduk di meja yang bersebrangan bersama anggotanya masing-masing. Saling melempar tatapan tajam dan terkadang ejekan-ejekan muncul dari keduanya, apalagi pertengkarang sesosok Lord Of Evil dengan Maknae Evil. Ya, itu telah menjadi pemandangan umum bagi siswa-siswa lain yang terkadang merasa takut jika 2 sosok dari neraka itu telah beradu mulut saling mengejek.

Kegiatan mereka masing-masing itu terhenti saat pengurus utama Asrama menemui para siswa yang masih setia di meja ruang makan itu. Para siswa terheran-heran melihat pengurus asrama itu datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa sebuah kertas panjang yang akhirnya di temple di tengah papan pengumuman di salah satu sudut dapur.

"Ya Yeorobun… Seperti yang kita tahu. Semester baru telah di mulai, jadi kami ingin mengumumkan kembali rolling room kalian." Ucap salah satu pengurus yang di sambut dengan helaan nafas kecewa dan teriakan riuh dengan pengumuman itu.

"Dan untuk tahun ini, Rolling kamar di tentukan melaui undian. Kami telah melakukan undian yang di saksikan oleh pihak sekolah, dan sekarang kami te;ah menempel nya di papan pengumuman, jadi kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri.." ucapnya lagi. Teriakan riuh semakin menggema di ruangan tersebut. Banyak yang sudah tidak sabar melihat couple room mereka yang baru,

"Lalu, rolling kamar di lakukan seminggu lagi, jadi siapkan semua barang kalian. Arrasso?" Lanjutnya lagi. Para siswa hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Okeh, kalau begitu, terimakasih atas waktunya. Annyeong yeorobun.." salam pengurus lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Para siswa langsung berebut melihat papan pengumuman itu. Kecuali 2 kelompok besar kita. Mereka masih asyik dengan makanan kecil mereka, seakan masa bodo dengan itu, atau mereka malas untuk berdesak-desakan dengan siswa lain hanya ntuk melihat sebuah kertas.

Para siswa ada tersenyum gembira ada juga yang kecewa dengan couple baru mereka. Tapi sedetik kemudian, para siswa yang tadi berebut melihat pengumuman itu terdiam. Hening.. Lalu menoleh ke 2 arah secara bersamaan. Menoleh kearah tempat Sapphie dan Pearl berkumpul. Dengan tatapan horror dan sangat sulit menelan ludahnya.

'Bahaya' mungkin itu adalah kata yang menggambarkan tatapan horror mereka. Kedua kelompok yang merasa di perhatikan dengan tatapan aneh itu mulai risih. Dan kedua ketua mulai berdiri tanpa di suruh, berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman. Siswa yang lainnyaseolah membuka jalan, memberikan jalan bagi kedua orang yang di hormati di kelompoknya tersebut.

Akhirnya kedua ketua sampai di depan papan pengumuman, Mereka saling tatap sengit beberapa saat hingga mengalihkan tatapannya pada kertas di papan pengumuman tersebut. Entah mengapa, keduanya seakan terlonjak kaget, lalu saling menatap horror. Ya Leeteuk dan Kangin saling melotot dan menatap tak percaya dan,,,

"MW-MWWOOOOO?" teriak keduanya bersamaan sangat keras membuat siswa yang berada di samping mereka harus menutup telinganya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjaanng~! Selesaii.. Hahah

Sya tahu ini singkat, mianhae, otak tak mengijinkan untuk berfikir lebih panjang.. #plaakk

Hahaha

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua yang readerdeul yang telah membaca prolog n Ch 1 kemarin, Special Thanks buat Readerdeul yang memberikan waktu untuk Riview Fic Ini.. Jeongmal Gomapseumnida…^^

Bagaimana? Masih adakah yang berniat mengikuti fic gaje ini? ^^

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ne?

Mind give me some Riview this chap?^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER JUNIOR**

**Present**

**DREAM HIGH**

***Edition***

**Summarry : Setiap Orang pasti memiliki 'Dream High' untuk masa depannya bukan? Dan untuk mencapai Dream High tersebut tidaklah mudah. Kerja keras, Semangat, Perjuangan, Persaingan, dan Air mata pasti akan kita rasakan. Persaingan yang sengit bahkan hingga menjadi permusuhan demi meraih Dream High masing-masing. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Dream High yang akan di capai justru Menyatukan kita dengan para pesaing kita nantinya?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**WITH**

**SLIGHT CRACK PAIRING **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hostility, Friendship, School Life**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~!

Hye datang kembali membawa updetan yang lama ini.. #ditimpukinReader XD

Mianhae jika updetnya lama ne?

Okelaah..

Adakah yang ingin membaca kelanjutan dari SJDH ini? ^^

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**§J*DH**

08:00 pm KST

room's 151

Terlihat 8 orang namja tengah terdiam di sebuah ruangan kamar yang cukup besar. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan. 8 namja tersebut hanya diam mematung seperti kehilangan rohnya (?) .

"Aaarrrgghh!" teriak frustasi sang namja super cantik -siapa lagi jika bukan Heechul- memecah keheningan mereka..

Yap, semua anggota Sapphire tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan di kamar sang ketua. Karena apa? Mereka baru saja menerima kabar bencana. Sebuah pengumuman yang sungguh membuat mereka frustasi.

"Yak.. Chulli hyung, kau membuat ku kaget!" ucap Siwon kesal. Siwon duduk tepat di sebelah Heechul otomatis ia terlonjak kaget saat Heechul berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

"Aissh., pokoknya besok aku mau protes!" ucap Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Bagaimana caranya Heenim? Mereka takkan mau mendengarkanmu…" balas Leeteuk

"Iya chulli hyung… kita hanya bisa menerima nasib.." ucap shindong

"Dongie hyung, kau curang! Kau yang paling beruntung… Makanya kau bisa berbicara begitu. Aku dukung CHulli Hyung!" Donghae yang telah sadar dari shocknya langsung menimpali pembicaraan dan langsung membela sang Cinderella, sedangkan Shindong hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya.

"Aku bisa stress akut hyung.." ucap Sungmin pasrah.

Hey.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Ya, masalah pengumuman rolling room itu. Itu adalah bencana bagi mereka karena ternyata mereka harus berbagi kamar dengan seseorang yang sangat tak terduga. Ini adalah moment dimana 2 kelompok akan bersatu menjadi 1.. err~ dengan terpaksa pastinya. Mereka harus mulai untuk berbagi kamar bersama dengan para anggota Pearl mulai minggu depan. Dan bisa di pastikan oleh para penghuni asrama lainnya bahwa mulai minggu depan kondisi asrama mereka tidak akan nyaman lagi dan akan sangat kacau.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekamar dengan monyet hutan itu!" Ucap Donghae kesal.

"Benar.. Aku juga tak mau berbagi kamar dengan cina oleng itu!" Heechuli menimpali sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ne, Aku bisa stress jika sekamar dengan evil itu.." Ucap Sungmin pasrah.

"Haahh., percuma kalian protes padaku.. Aku sudah protes pada pihak asrama tapi aku justru di usir begitu saja.." ujar Leeteuk pasrah.

Ya, Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, dan Sungmin terus mengumpat sejak masuk kamar tak ada henti-hentinya. Tunggu.. Kemana yang lain? Yesung, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Shindong hanya memandang ke 4 temannya yang uring-uringan tersebut. Shindong bisa bernafas lega saat ia tidak di satukan dengan salah satu anggota Pearl. Ia aman.

Sedangkan Yesung, Siwon, dan Zhoumi hanya terdiam. Mereka hanya mengatakan tidak peduli saat Heechul bertanya pada sebenarnya? Jantung mereka hampir melompat kegirangan karena senang. Ya, mungkin hanya 3 orang ini yang menganggap bahwa pengumuman ini adalah anugrah.

"Hyung.. Hae mau sama Teuki Hyung saja ne? Hyuuung~" Rengek Donghae manja melebihi seorang anak kecil.

Pletak

1 jitakan justru di terima oleh Donghae karena sifatnya yang melebihi kata manja tersebut.

"Yak! Chulli Hyung, Appo…." Ringis Donghae

"Ingat umur Hae! Jangan bersikap seperti itu babo…" cibir Heechul

"Iish.. Biarin aja.." ucap Donghae masa bodo.

"Hyung terus kita harus gimana sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin pasrah.

"Mollayo.." ucap Leeteuk sambil menghela nafas.

**§J*DH**

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan luas, sebuah dance's room, terlihat beberapa namja juga terlihat tengah berkumpul bersama. Ya, para anggota Pearl tengah berkumpul bersama di ruangan ini. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Di tempat ini tidak ada ekspresi kesal maupun berontak, para anggota Pearl lebih terlihat sedang tertawa gembira entah karena apa.

"Kau benar Kangin Hyung.. Ini akan menyenangkan.." ucap sang evil maknae kita Kyuhyun.

"Benar kan? Percuma kita protes pada pihak sekolah, mereka tidak akan bertindak. Lebih baik buat ini sebagai sebuah permainan.." Jelas Kangin sambil tersenyum bangga atas ide nya.

"Itu hal yang mudah untuk gege dan kui xian ge, tapi untuk ku itu sulit ge.." Ucap sang mochi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tenang saja mochi, aku akan mengajari mu beberapa trik.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jinja ge?" Tanya Henry menyakinkan.

"Ne, kau pasti bisa mengerjai koala itu.. Koala merah itu mudah untuk di kerjai.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi

Oke.. Kalian sudah mendapat clue apa yang membuat mereka santai dan tenang?

Ya, mereka akan membuat masalah rolling kamar ini menjadi sebuah keuntungan untuk mereka. Ini saatnya untuk mengerjai anggota Sapphire. Memperdekat jarak antara anggota Sapphire itu berarti saatnya untuk mengerjai mereka, membuat mereka kesal dan marah, mungkin ini akan menarik. Seperti itulah yang mereka fikirkan. Tapi apa mereka memikirkan, bagaimana jika rencana mereka adalah senjata makan tuan? Entahlah….

"Baguslah.. Aku akan menghabisi Ikan badut itu.." ujar Eunhyuk yang di dukung oleh sang ketua Kangin dan evil maknae Kyuhyun.

Oh, tidak tau kah Eunhyuk bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat satu orang dalam ruangan ini harus menahan marah dan kesal? Siapa? Oh tentu uri prince ice kita. Kibum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan membunuh mengingat nyawa namjachingu nya dalam bahaya.

"Kibum-ah.. gwenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook yang memang duduk di samping Kibum dan melihat temannya ini sedang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"eum, gwenchana.." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Hyuki-ah., kaki mu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Han geng menyadari kaki Eunhyuk terlihat bengkak

"A-ah, tadi aku terjatuh saat latihan Hyung jadi sedikit sakit.., tapi aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Eunhyuk

"Aish, Hyuki-ah, lusa kau kan tanding. Kenapa ceroboh sekali eoh?" Ucap Kangin dengan nada kesal

"Mianhae hyung. Tenang saja, aku pasti menang di kompetisi itu hyung.." Ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"Ku pegang janji mu…" ucap Kangin.

"Ne Hyung.." Jawab Eunhyuk

Setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan para pengurus asrama karena tak berdisiplin waktu.

Ya sebenarnya saat ini Pearl sedang dalam bahaya. Mereka tertinggal 1 poin dari kelompok Sapphire, setelah Leeteuk mendapatkan emas di kompetisi Sexophone bulan lalu. Karena itu, Pearl harus bekerja keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mereka bahkan untuk menyaingi mereka.

**§J*DH**

Awan mendung menyelimuti kota Seoul hari ini. Memang Seoul sering turun hujan akhir-akhir ini, membuat udara nya sedikit mendingin. Keadaan ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai sepanjang hari, namun tidak untuk para murid di SM Art School ini. Demi masa depan mereka, mereka harus berusaha keras untuk belajar dan mengejar semua prestasi. Bukankah jalan untuk sukses tidaklah instan? Harus ada pengorbanan yang di lakukan.

Setiap ruangan di SM Art School ini telah terlihat di penuhi. Setiap siswa dan siswi telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing untuk mendapat pelajaran, dan latihan. Namun ada 1 ruangan yang terlihat hening walaupun beberapa orang telah berada di tempat itu. Tapi tak ada 1 pun dari mereka yang memulai aktivitas, mereka hanya berdiam dan berdiri memutari sebuah meja.

"Songsaeng.., Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya seorang siswa

"Iya.., Marry-ssi tidak bisa masuk selama 1 bulan ke depan, sedangkan pertunjukannya hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi."ujar seorang siswi.

"Kita adakan pemilihan ulang.." ucap seorang namja yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu dengan nada serius.

"Tapi kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari 2 minggu"ucap seorang siswa lagi.

"Kita cari seseorang yang mampu mendalami karakter dan menghafal script dengan waktu singkat." Ujar songsaeng lagi sambil mengelus dagunya seakan berfikir.

"Andai Soo Hee eonii dan Ahra eonni tidak sedang menyiapkan drama musical, pasti mereka bisa membantu kita.." keluh seorang siswi.

Kalian ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Sebuah kelompok acting tengah di pusingkan oleh seorang siswi yang akan memerankan sebuah peran dalam drama tahunan SM Acting School ini harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit usus buntu nya selama 1 bulan sedangkan pertunjukan drama yang akan mereka tampilkan kurang dari 2 minggu. Karena itulah, mereka sedang mencari kandidat baru untuk menggantikannya.

Braakk..

Kegiatan beberapa orang itu terinterupsi oleh 2 orang namja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pandangan mereka langsung teralih pada 2 namja tegap dan manis itu.

"Siwoni, Kibum.. Kalian baru tiba?" Tanya Kim songsaeng

"Mianhae songsaeng kami terlambat, tadi Jung Songsaeng memanggil kami.." ucap Siwon.

"Aah., Arrasso…" ucap Kim songsaeng singkat.

Namun di sadari atau tidak beberapa siswa sedang memperhatikan Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan seperti mendapat harta karun, mereka mulai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa tidak latihan?" Tanya Siwon bingung karena teman-teman justru memperhatikan dirinya dan Kibum secara bergantian bukannya memulai latihan. Bukannya menjawab, sekitar 8 orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut semakin memperhatikan Kibum dengan seksama, dari atas hingga bawah. Dan itu membuat seorang ice prince kita bergidik ngeri dan mengernyit bingung.

"W-Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut

"Songsaeng.., Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkannya,.." Ujar seorang siswa yang berdiri tepat di sebelah songsaengnim. Kim Songsaeng pun mulai memperhatikan Kibum dengan tatapan menilai.

"Yak! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Bentak Kibum yang mulai tak nyaman di perhatikan seperti itu.

"A-ah.. kalian belum tau.. Marry sakit dan tidak mampu melanjutkan pertunjukan nanti.." Songsaeng mulai menjelaskan kepada Kibum dan Siwon.

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana Songsaeng?" Tanya Siwon kaget karena yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya tidak mampu melanjutkan drama ini hingga pertunjukan.

"Ne, karena itu kami sedang bingung menentukan penggantinya. Waktu yang tersisa hanya kurang dari 2 minggu." Jelas songsaeng lagi.

"Eum, Kibum-ah.. Ku dengar kau sangat hebat dalam penjiwaan suatu karakter ne?" Tanya seorang siswa dengan senyuman penuh arti. Kibum hanya mengernyit bingung tapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga kagum padamu kibum-ah saat kau mampu mengingat 10 lembar skrip dalam waktu setengah jam" ucap seorang siswi. Semua kembali diam, menatap seorang Kim Kibum dengan penuh arti. Siwon pun mulai memperhatikan Kibum dari atas hingga bawah. Dan Yap! Siwon menyadari apa yang di fikirkan teman-temannya itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum yang masih kebingungan hanya melotot horror kea rah teman-temannya tersebut.

"Kibum-ah…." Panggil Songsaengnim

"N-ne Sir?" Jawab Kibum terbata. Ia mulai merasakan tanda bahaya dari senyuman mentor actingnya tersebut.

"Kau.. terlihat cantik Kibum-ah.." ucapnya lagi.

"Mw-Mwo?" Ucap Kibum mulai menyadari kea rah mana pembicaraan ini. Kibum mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau saja yang menggantikan Marry sebagai Snow White ne?" Ucap Songsaengnim dengan penuh kelembutan.

"MWO?" Teriak Kibum. Ia mendelik horror, bola matanya menangkap senyuman dan tatapan penuh arti dari teman-temannya.

"Yak! Aku ini NAMJA Songsaeng! Mana mungkin aku memerankan Snow White?" Ucap Kibum dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi kau cantik, kau bisa jadi yeoja kibum-ah.." Ucap Songsaeng masih dengan kelembutannya.

"Shireo! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tak pernah memerankan peran seperti itu!" bantah Kibum lagi

"Ayolah Kibum… Hanya kau harapan kami…." Ucap seorang siswi dengan nada memohon

"Shireo! A-aku.. Aku… Aku harus…" Ucap Kibum berusaha mencari alasan.

"Harus apa? Waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut drama ini karena bentrok dengan drama musicalmu kan? Tapi yang ku tau drama musical mu di tunda hingga bulan depan…" Songsaeng langsung menyela ucapan Kibum sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Yak Songsaeng! Aku tidak bisa..Jangan aku…" Lagi-lagi Kibum mulai memohon agar ia tidak mengambil peran sebagai seorang Snow White, -_-

"Waeyo? Kami yakin kau bisa. dalam kelas Acting ini Kau dan Siwon yang paling kami idolakan disini.. Iya kan?" Ucap Songsaeng seraya bertanya retoris, yang di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari siswa lainnya.

GLUK

Dengan susah payah Kibum harus menelan ludahnya. Otaknya bekerja keras mencari berbagai alasan yang akan di gunakan untuk menolak hal bodoh itu.

"Jebal Kibum-ah.. demi kami.. ne?" Ucap beberapa siswa bersamaan sambil menunjukan puppy eyes nya membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku… "

"Kalau kau menolak berarti kau gagal jadi seorang actor professional!" Ucap tajam seorang Choi Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum dan membuat seorang Kibum melotot marah kearah Siwon.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?"Teriak Kibum tidak terima dengan ucapan Siwon, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terlonjak kaget, pasalnya seorang Kibum yang dingin dan santai sekarang berteriak dengan keras.

"Seorang actor professional tidak akan menolak sebuah peran yang belum pernah ia coba. Kalau belum mencoba saja kau sudah menyerah, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang actor Kim Kibum.." ucap Siwon lagi dengan nada lebih tajam, membuat amarah Kibum semakin menjadi.

"K-Kau!" Teriak Kibum tercekat, ya harus Kibum akui apa yang Siwon katakan itu ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja rasa gengsi itu masih ada.

"Mwo? Kau mengakui ucapan ku kan?" Ucap Siwon lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum yang telah memerah akibat menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana Kim Kibum?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Wajah Siwon sudah tepat berada di depan wajah Kibum, bahkan nafas Kibum yang memburu telah menerpa wajah manly Siwon.

"Arrasso.. Aku terima.. Aku akan buktikan pada mu tuan muda Choi. Kau yang akan menyesal.." Ucap Kibum tajam. Setelah itu Kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih terlihat bingung dan meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**§J*DH**

Suara ricuh dan berisik terdengar dari sebuah ruang audio visual SM Art School. Suara gitar listrik yang melengking dan dentuman drum terus bersaut-sautan di ruangan ini. Ya, ada 3 orang yang tengah memainkan 3 instrumen yaitu Drum, Gitar, dan Bass. Mereka terus mencocokan irama, pitch, dan tempo dari ketiga instrument itu. Sebuah music rock di lantunkan dengan sangat baik dan membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat kembali.

"Yak Yak.. Jungmo-ah kenapa keluar tempo?" Bentak seorang cinderela kita. Kim Heechul.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap Jungmo sambil memberikan cengiran nya,

"Aish, ayo, kita mulai lagi.. Jay, jangan terburu-buru.." nasihat Heechul lagi.

"Siap boss!" ucap Jay dengan gaya hormat polisinya.

Mereka pun memulai kembali latihannya. Ya, mereka tengah menyiapkan diri untuk pertandingan band multinasional bulan depan sehingga dengan semangat membara mereka terus melatih skillnya masing-masing, Sekitar 30 menit mereka terus melatih dan menyamakan tempo dan irama nya.

"Yap.. Kalau seperti ini kita pasti menang.." ucap Jay senang.

"Jangan bangga dulu Jay, masih banyak lawan di depan sana.." ucap heechul sambil membersihkan peluh yang keluar. Heechul memang tak suka berkeringat namun beda situasi saat ia sedang bermain drum. Ia akan bermain dengan semangat dan membiarkan keringat jatuh begitu saja.

"Yasudahlah, aku duluan.. nanti sore kita latihan lagi Arra?" Ucap Heechul yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari kedua anggota band nya tersebut.

Heechul pun mengambil tasnya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan dekat ambang pintu. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, Ia sudah tau siapa yang selalu memperhatikannya saat ia sedang latihan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung memarahi orang tersebut hingga orang yang tengah bersembunyi itu lari ketakutan, namun kalu ini ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tenaganya sudah habis untuk bermain drum tadi. Ia pun berjalan santai sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada 2 orang yang masih setia pada Gitar dan Bass nya.

"Kau tambah manis dan cantik Chulli…" gumam seorang namja jangkung, the prince from China kita, Han Geng yang masih setia bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan punggung Heechul hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

**§J*DH**

Mari kita lihat ke ruangan lain di SM Art School ini..

Music's Room.

Indah.. Itulah hal pertama yang akan kau katakana saat kau menginjakan kaki mu memasuki ruangan ini. Ya, suara dari bermacam pita suara mengalun dengan indah dan merdunya memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Saat ini beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tengah melakukan pemanasan. Mulai dari ambil nada rendah hingga ke nada tinggi. Latihan pernafasan perut, dada, diafragma di lakukan oleh para murid vocal tersebut. Lalu masalah pelafalan suara, lyric, dan teknik-teknik dasar di lakukan dalam pemanasan ini. Itu lah yang selalu di lakukan murid-murid vocal, melakukan hal-hal dasar sebelum mereka mulai pembelajarn mereka.

Para senior mengawasi para juniornya, sebagai seorang mentor yang baik. Dan para junior akan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan para senior.

"Hei BunnyMin.." ucap seorang maknae evil kita –Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah asyik meng set nada di gitarnya di sudut ruangan.

"Hei Minnie Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada di buat manja namun Sungmin tetap tak bergeming dan menganggap setan itu tidak ada dan tak terlihat. -_-

Melihat dirinya di acuhkan begitu saja, Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak jeniusnya. Ia pun duduk di samping Sungmin, lalu meletakkan kepalanya begitu saja di bahu kiri Sungmin, membuat empunya terlonjak kaget,

"Yak!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menghentakan kepala Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Aissh., Appo my Bunny.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sungmin tsemakin menahan amarahnya, bisa saja saat ini ia menghajar Kyuhyun hingga tak berdaya namun ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Yak! Kembali ke kelompokmu dan lanjutkan latihan atau…"

"Atau apa? Atau kau mau menciumku Bunny?" perintah Sungmin langsung di potong begitu oleh kata-kata menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, Sungmin ingin mundur tapi naas baginya karena belakangnya adalah bangku panjang juga dinding, sedangkan samping kananya juga dinding.

"Jangan terburu-buru nae Bunny.. Aku akan berikan kau banyak ciuman saat kita sekamar nanti ne?" bisik Kyuhyun di smping telinga Sungmin sambil meniup-niup kecil membuat Sungmin langsung membeku seketika. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin, menyeringai licik lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membeku. Raut takut dan cemas muncul seketika dalam wajah imutnya.

'tamatlah riwayatku minggu depan.. Andweee~!' teriak batin Sungmin.

"Wooki-ah, kenapa melamun?" Tanya suara baritone membuat Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan Sungmin dari sudut yang bersebrangan terlonjak kaget.

"S-sunbae.. kau membuatku kaget.." ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau selalu kaget jika aku datang ish.." keluh Yesung dengan muka di buat kesal.

"Mi-mianhae sunbae,," ucap Ryeowook lagi sambil menunduk.

"ne.. ne.. Tapi panggil aku Hyung., aku sudah berkali-kali aku tak suka di panggil sunbae." Ucap Yesung setengah memerintah.

"Tapi sunbae.. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun curiga..Aku tidak bisa.." ucap Ryeowook lirih dengan ekor mata mencari sosok seorang Kyuhyun yang dapat muncul dimanapun dan mencari sosok sang ketua Kangin yang bisa langsung membunuhnya di tempat jika melihatnya mengobrol akrab dengan Yesung.

"Aiish, Arrasso, tapi jika tidak ada anak itu, jangan panggil aku sunbae, Arra?" ucap Yesung lembut

"n-ne.." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"lalu apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" Tanya Yesung sembari duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dengan santainya.

"Eum., aniyo.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sungmin sunbae.." ucap Ryeowook lirih

"Mwo? Jinja? Kau mengkhawatirkan Minnie? Wah, benar kan dugaanku. Sikap baikmu itu lebih pantas masuk ke kelompok kami wooki, kau lebih cocok di kelompok sapphire daripada pearl." Ucap Yesung panjang lebar, membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Mianhae sunbae, aku tidak bisa.." ucap sesal Ryeowook membuat Yesung menggembungkan pipinya yang telah chubby itu.

Kriiieeett

Semua kegiatan murid dalam ruangan tersebut terhenti saat seseorang memasuki ruangan mereka yang luas itu. 2 orang Songsaeng vocal masuk ke ruangan tersebut membuat para murid mengernyit bingung.

"Kajja, semuanya kumpul.." ucap Han songsaeng sambil menepukan tangannya. Semua murid pun mulai berkumpul dan mengelilingi sang songsaeng tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami ingin memberitahu kalian satu hal…" Ucap Songsaeng menggantung membuat para murid semakin bingung.

"Minggu depan kami akan mengadakan seleksi untuk National Vocal Competition. Tahun ini, sekolah kita akan masuk ke dalam kategori kuartet. Oleh karena itu, akan di pilih 4 murid vocal yang akan mengikuti kompetisi 1 bulan mendatang. Seleksi ini akan di adakan minggu depan. Jadi siapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya." Jelas Songsaeng panjang lebar. Para murid mulai riuh.

"Dan bagi yang terpilih, kami akan memberikan 3 poin tambahan bagi setiap murid untuk ujian tengah semester nantinya." Ucap Songsaeng lagi dan sontak membuat ruangan semakin riuh. 3 poin itu cukup besar, jika sudah mendapat 3 poin itu mereka tidak perlu takut untuk mendapat nilai buruk di mid test, itulah yang di fikirkan setiap murid yang berada di ruangan itu.

'Menarik' gumam Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di bagian belakang, setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja, mendudukan dirinya di sudut ruangan, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang masih berbincang heboh akan seleksi tersebut.

**§J*DH**

"Buummie,, mmpphhtt buahahahahahahaha…" suara tertawa menggema begitu saja memenuhi taman belakang SM Art School ini.

"Hae! Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak Kibum kesal melihat Donghae yang tengah tertawa kesenangan hingga memeganggi perutnya.

"Mmpppthh.. Hahha.. Bummie., kau benar-benar akan menjadi snow white?" ucap Donghae masih berusaha menahan tawa nya.

"Ish., berhenti menanyakan hal itu Hae!" ucap Kibum kesal.

Ya, sekarang Kibum dan Donghae tengah bertemu secara tersembunyi di taman belakang. Kibum menceritakan semua hal yang membuat mood nya menjadi buruk, namun sekarang mood nya bukannya membaik justru semakin memburuk saat Donghae dengan santainya menertawakan dirinya. Itu memalukan.

"Mian.. Tapi aku tak habis fikir bummie.." ucap Donghae yang telah bisa mengontrol tawanya

"Kalau begini, kita bisa bertukar posisi kibummie, ku rasa kau memang lebih cocok sebagai uke ne?" Ucap Donghae menggoda membuat Kibum mendelik kesal.

"Shireo! Aku tetap Seme!" bantah Kibum membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aissh., orang sombong itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin nanti aku sekamar dengannya?" Teriak Kibum frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Nugu? Siwonnie?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kibum.

"eumm., ne.. Aku juga tidak setuju kau sekamar dengan wonnie.. Aku ingin sekamar denganmu bummiee.." ucap Donghae lirih.

"Kau kira aku mau Hae.. Aku juga tak mau melihatmu sekamar dengan eunhyukkie, bisa berbahaya.." ucap Kibum yang membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung

"bahaya kenapa?" Tanya Donghae bingung

"eum, pokoknya bahaya." Ucap Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan rencana kelompoknya. Walaupun ia memiliki hubungan dengan Donghae, namun Kibum bukanlah orang yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia, jadi rahasia kelompok Pearl tidak akan ia ceritakan pada Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"huh.." gumam Donghae kesal.

"Aku jadi ingin membujuk wonnie untuk tukaran kamar saja.." ucap Donghae.

"Ah! Benar.. aku juga bisa membujuk eunhyuk untuk tukar kamar, sepertinya eunhyuk dan siwon tidak terlalu punya masalah." Ucap Kibum senang, Donghae pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa menyebut nama ku?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Kibum dan Donghae. Membuat kedua nya terlonjak kaget. Kibum dan Donghae pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri menatap penuh selidik kearah mereka.

"Eunhyukkie.." ucap Kibum kaget.

'Gawat' batin Kibum dan Donghae

"Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama ku Kibum-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik.

"A-aku..Sejak kapan kau disana hyuk? Darimana kau muncul?" Tanya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kompetisi ku, dan melewati taman ini, aku mendengar ada yang menyebut nama ku makanya aku kemari." Jelas Eunhyuk membuat Kibum bisa sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak mendengar semuanya.

"Lalu jawabannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"A-ah itu,.. ini si Donghae sedang menjelek-jelekan mu Hyuk, Makanya aku membelamu" dusta Kibum yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Donghae.

"Jinja?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih penuh selidik.

"Ne."Kibum mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan dengan sikap coolnya.

"aish Ikan badut jelek! Ternyata kau masih menjelekan namaku bahkan di belakangku?" Teriak Eunhyuk di depan wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah bingung harus menjawab apa mengingat dirinya sedang di fitnah begitu saja oleh sang namjachingu nya sendiri, membuat Donghae langsung cemberut seketik.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, Kajja kita pergi saja ne?" Ucap Kibum singkat langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun saat ini kekuatannya kalah begitu saja oleh seorang ice prince ini.

Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja meninggalkan seorang Lee Donghae yang masih cemberut.

**§J*DH**

Hari sekolah yang melelahkan berakhir sudah. Para murid mulai kembali ke asram mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka agar mereka dapat memulai hari esok dengan semangat dan kekuatan baru. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pm KST.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan berbincang-bincang bersama, anggota Sapphire pun secara bersamaan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hooamm.. Aku benar-benar mengantuk" ucap Shindong

"Kau kan tadi sore sudah tidur Hyung, aku yang belum tidur saja belum mengantuk" timpal Zhoumi.

"Aah kita berbeda Mimi.." balas Shindong lagi

"Yak Hae! Berhentilah bermanja pada JungSoo, Aish, ingat umurmu.." bentak Heechul yang gerah melihat Donghae yang tengah menggelayut di lengan Leeteuk, Leeteuk tidak ambil pusing dengan dongsaeng yang kelewat manjanya itu.

"Sudahlah Chulli Hyung, biarkan saja.." ucap Sungmin membela Donghae yang terlihat masa bodo dengan bentakan sang Cinderella.

"Yak Minnie kenapa kau jadi membelanya?" Teriak Heechul sambil memandang sebal Sungmin yang hanya nyengir kuda.

"Aish Heenim, jangan berteriak lagi. Teriakanmu membuatku pusing." Ucap Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat death glare terbaik dari the Lord of Evil ini. Melihat itu anggota yang lain hanya tertawa senang.

Namun tawa mereka terhenti seketika saat beberapa orang muncul di depan kelompok Sapphire ini. Anggota Sapphire pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berdecak sebal saat melihatbeberapa namja yang berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong asrama lantai 2 ini. Sekelompok namja yang sekarang juga menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat kelompok Sapphire di depannya. Ya, Pearl tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sapphire dan sekarang mereka di pertemukan di lorong ini. Anggota Pearl yang melihat anggota Sapphire yang berdecak sebal hanya tersenyum meremehkan hingga menyeringai licik.

Mereka saling menatap tajam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun membuat lorong panjang ini semakin gelap dan mengerikan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengartikan tatapan dari keduanya tersebut.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjang~!

Selesaii… ^^

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua Readerdul yang telah mendukung Fic ini…. Mianhae jika cerita nya tambah gaej dan juga banyak Typo bertebaran.

Mind to Riview this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~! ^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****winecoup134****, ****kyuaniee fiee****, ****SSungMine****, ****park sansan****, dhianelf4ever, kyumin4ever, ****nikyunmin****, ****Tsukishima Kirara****, lovedovey SuJu, ****zakurafrezee****, ****audrey musaena****, ****feykwangie****, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, vitaminielf, ****cherrizka980826****, **

**And for All who call 'Guest'**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPER JUNIOR**

**Present**

**DREAM HIGH**

***Edition***

**Summarry : Setiap Orang pasti memiliki 'Dream High' untuk masa depannya bukan? Dan untuk mencapai Dream High tersebut tidaklah mudah. Kerja keras, Semangat, Perjuangan, Persaingan, dan Air mata pasti akan kita rasakan. Persaingan yang sengit bahkan hingga menjadi permusuhan demi meraih Dream High masing-masing. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Dream High yang akan di capai justru Menyatukan kita dengan para pesaing kita nantinya?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**WITH**

**A LITTLE CRACK PAIRING **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hostility, Friendship, School Life**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**§J*DH**

**,  
**

Namun tawa mereka terhenti seketika saat beberapa orang muncul di depan kelompok Sapphire ini. Anggota Sapphire pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berdecak sebal saat melihatbeberapa namja yang berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong asrama lantai 2 ini. Sekelompok namja yang sekarang juga menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat kelompok Sapphire di depannya. Ya, Pearl tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sapphire dan sekarang mereka di pertemukan di lorong ini. Anggota Pearl yang melihat anggota Sapphire yang berdecak sebal hanya tersenyum meremehkan hingga menyeringai licik.

Mereka saling menatap tajam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun membuat lorong panjang ini semakin gelap dan mengerikan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengartikan tatapan dari keduanya tersebut.

.

.

**~Chapter 4~**

**.**

Selama beberapa saat mereka masih tetap terdiam, hanya gumaman dan decakan yang kadang terdengar.

"Cih.. pengganggu perjalanan.." desis Heechul dengan tatapan malas.

Diam.. Tidak ada balasan…

Anggota Sapphire hampir terlonjak kaget saat tak ada satupun anggota Pearl yang mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan sekarang mereka tersenyum penuh arti kepada para anggota Sapphire yang masih mengernyit bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang sakit disini.." ucap Donghae dengan maksud meledek melihat reaksi beberapa namja di depannya.

"Tidak perlu urusi mereka, ayo.." ucap Leeteuk bijak sembari berjalan melewati sela antara Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum penuh arti.

Anggota Sapphire pun mengekor di belakang yang sang Leader yang telah jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Minnie Hyung.. bersiaplah.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat saat Sungmin melewati dirinya.

Sungmin mematung walau tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan evil maknae tersebut.

"Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Heechul menyadarkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau ambil pusing dan mulai berlari kecil menyusul ke 8 sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**§J*DH**

Weekend adalah sesuatu yang sangat di nantikan oleh setiap orang untuk beristirahat dan berlibur. Apalagi dengan cuaca yang cerah dan udara segar pasti membuat semua orang menjadi senang dan bersemangat.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi beberapa namja yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk dan suram. Kenapa? Karena sebentar lagi bencana akan terjadi, Tepat hari ini, semua siswa SM Art School akan melakukan rolling kamar baru mereka.

Para siswa sudah sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar mereka yang baru, namun ada 8 namja yang masih duduk manis di ruang makan ini.

"Bisakah waktu di putar?" Heechul sudah mengatakan hal itu ratusan kali sambil menopang dagunya dan menunjukan muka cemberutnya namun tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Wonnie.. Kita tukeran kamar saja ne?"

Di sudut meja terlihat seekor ikan sedang memelas kepada seekor kuda #Plaak

Donghae sudah meminta puluhan kali kepada Siwon agar mereka tukaran kamar dengan berbagai alasan, namun Siwon tidak bergeming dengan melontarkan berbagai alasan pula.

"Ish.. Sudah ku bilang percuma tukaran, hasilnya kita juga akan sekamar dengan mereka.." decak Siwon kesal.

"Iya, Hae.. Memangnya kenapa sih kau mau tukaran dengan Siwon? Denganku saja bagaimana?" Timpal Heechul dengan sedikit berharap. Setidaknya ia bisa mengatasi monyet aktif itu di banding seorang pangeran cina yang bisa membuat nya bergidik sendiri.

"Anii Hyung.." ucap Donghae singkat, ia juga tidak tau harus memberikan alasan apa lagi.

"Sudahlah Hae, kepala asrama juga tak mengizinkan kita untuk tukar-tukar kamar.." Ucap Shindong dengan santainya sambil menyantap potato chip.

"Haaah… Sepertinya kita harus ke kamar sekarang.." Leeteuk menghela nafas berat lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat malas.

"Teuki Hyung, tunggu…" Siwon langsung berlari menyusul Leeteuk, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih merajuk pada dirinya. Anggota yang lainnya pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah dengan berat, kecuali Yesung dan Zhoumi yang berjalan dengan gaya cool dan santai seperti tak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

**KangTeuk's Room 117**

Seorang namja kekar tengah berjalan kesana kemari dengan raut muka tidak tenang. Sudah 1 jam yang lalu ia tiba di kamar barunya, ia pun telah merapikan semua barangnya walau kamar tersebut masih tetap berantakan.

"Bagaimana bersikap di depan orang itu?" gumamnya sambil terus memutari ruangan ini.

"Rencanaku sudah banyak, tapi kalau didepan dia apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Kangin terus bergumam tak jelas. Tangannya mengelus-elus dagunya seakan sedang berfikir keras.

Dia memang tengah berfikir. Ia berfikir bagaimana caranya menghadapi roommate barunya yang hingga saat ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kamar ini. Seperti yang di rencanakan anggota Pearl, mereka akan tampil cool tetapi memiliki banyak rencana untuk membuat sang lawan bertekuk lutut di depan mereka, namun saat ini justru sang Leader lah yang bingung bagaimana cara melakukannya padahal sebelum memasuki kamar ini ia sudah menyiapkan banyak 'penyiksaan' bersama sang evil maknae kesayangan.

"Aiisshhh…" Teriak Kangin frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kangin, bahkan namja kekar itu hampir terjatuh karena terkaget dengan suara santai dan lembut itu. Kangin menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu, dan Tada~! Orang yang tengah di tunggu dan di fikirkannya tengah bersender di ambang pintu sambil menatap aneh Kangin.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak ketuk kamar dulu?" Pekik Kangin marah.

"Ini juga kamarku, untuk apa aku ketuk kamar dulu?" Ucap Leeteuk santai sambil berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ranjangnya.

Leeteuk meletakkan ransel putihnya di ransel lalu mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang empuk itu sambil memejamkan matanya seakan membuang rasa lelahnya menuju kamar ini.

GLUK

Kangin yang memperhatikan setiap gerakan Leeteuk hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan sangat sulit. Entah mengapa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, namja di depannya itu terlihat begitu cantik dan sexy.

"Mwo? Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat Kangin harus menggigit bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua fikiran bodohnya.

"Siapa yang melihatmu, cih.." Elak Kangin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kita harus buat peraturan.." ucap Leeteuk setelah terjadi keheningan di keduanya. Kangin hanya melirik Leeteuk dengan ekor matanya.

"Atau kita anggap ini hanya hal biasa dan menjadi roommate tanpa mencampurkan urusan kelompok" Sepertinya Leader bijak kita tengah melakukan penawaran kepada Leader lawan. Mau tak mau Leeteuk harus membuang rasa egonya, karena sekarang mereka memang roommate.

"Cih., siapa yang mau jadi temanmu.." Balas Kangin dingin, membuat Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kalau begitu kita buat aturan dikamar ini." Tegas Leeteuk sambil menatap tajam kearah Kanginyang tidak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"peraturannya kamar ini sepenuhnya milikku, kau hanya menumpang!" Dengan santainya Kangin memutuskan hal yang membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya… " Pekik Leeteuk kesal.

"Kalau begitu 80persen kamar ini menjadi milikku, kau ku beri 20 persen.." Balas Kangin lagi yang justru mendapatkan sebuah hadiah bantal terbang dari sang angel.

"Yak! Kenapa melemparku eoh?" Teriak Kangin yang bersiap untuk melempar bantal itu lagi namun ia urungkan saat melihat Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun justru terlihat imut dimata Kangin..

'Aish, aku bisa gila..' batin Kangin lalu melemparkan bantal itu pada Leeteuk tanpa kekuatan sedikit pun sehingga Leeteuk dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"50 persen! Bagian kanan milikmu dan bagian kiri milikku, jangan pernah melewati batas atau akan ada hukuman.." Ucap Leeteuk lagi. Kangin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ish~ Intinya itu peraturan pertama, yang lainnya akan menyusul.. Ah! Itu tidak berlaku bagi kamar mandi. Arrasso?" Tambah Leeteuk lagi, Kangin hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar itu. Tanpa memusingkan maksud dari senyuman Kangin, Leeteuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kangin hanya memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup dengan lumayan keras oleh sang angel leader SM Art School.

"Aku belum mengatakan setuju…" Gumam Kangin masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya itu.

.

.

.

**HanChul's Room 109**

Tok

Tok

Tok Tok Tok

"Yak Chulli buka pintunya!"

"Aish.. Heechul-ah, cepat buka pintunya, aku mau masuk!"

Apa yang terjadi?

Terlihat seorang namja berwajah oriental tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri terus menerus dengan wajah kesal. Bahkan hingga penghuni kamar di sebelah kamar itu harus mengintip apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ya, seorang pangeran china kita Hankyung sepertinya tak dapat masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri karena seseorang telah mengunci nya dari dalam.

"Heechul, kalau kau tidak membukanya, aku akan membuka pintu ini dengan paksa.." Teriak Hankyung dengan nada lembut #Eh?

Cklek..

Hankyung bisa bernafas lega dan tersenyum puas saat mendengar kunci yang terbuka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hankyung pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan di sambut dengan sang Cinderella tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil memutar-mutar stik drumnya.

Sebenarnya Hankyung telah berada di kamar sebelum Heechul tiba, namun saat Heechul tiba dengan aura gelap, ia langsung terlempar keluar kamar.

"Mwo?" Ucap Heechul sinis saat Hankyung mulai menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Hankyung lembut sambil duduk di sofa yang berada di sela 2 single bed itu.

"Karena aku tak sudi sekamar denganmu." Ucap Heechul tajam tanpa menatap sedikit pun kearah Hankyung yang masih menatapnya.

"Tapi itu adalah aturan, kita tak bisa menolaknya lagi.." Hankyung berusaha bersahabat dengan namja cantik itu, bagaimana pun ini satu-satunya cara mendekati Cinderella tersebut. Heechul hanya terdiam masih memutar-mutar stik drumnya. Tanpa disadari, Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya ini.

"Kalau kau masih menatapku, bisa ku pastikan kau merasakan kerasnya stik drum ini" Tukas Heechul dengan nada kesal membuat Hankyung tersenyum miris sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka, menyisakan 2 namja yang bergelut dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

**HaeHyuk's Room 154**

Beberapa siswa tengah berkumpul di depan sebuah kamar dengan nomor '154' tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kamar ini sepertinya menjadi terkenal sehingga para siswa itu mengerumuni di depan pintu coklat alboni yang tertutup tersebut.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Mollayo, tadi berisik sekali"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?"

Seperti itulah yang tengah di bicarakan beberapa siswa yang masih setia memandangi pintu tertutup tersebut.

Mari kita lihat kedalam ruangan, apa yang kedua makhluk tersebut lakukan.

Hening…

Hancur…

Berantakan…

Itulah yang akan orang katakan mengenai keadaan kamar ini. Kamar ini seperti sebuah kapal yang telah terkena badai. Sangat berantakan…

Buku-buku berserakan begitu saja di lantai bahkan di atas ranjang, bantal yang juga tidak pada tempatnya. Ada sepatu, kaos kaki, alat tulis, dan banyak lagi berserakan begitu saja di lantai.

Dan lihatlah 2 namja yang tengah saling menatap marah satu sama lain dengan nafas memburu. Namja manis nan childish tengah memegang sebuah bantal dan bersiap untuk melemparnya. Dan sang Namja manis tengah memegang beberapa buku di tangannya juga bersiap melempar.

Aigoo… Seperti terjadi sebuah perang saling melempar di kamar ini.

"Donghae-ya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Bentak Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kesal dan marahnya.

"Mwo? Itu bukan salahku!" Balas Donghae dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan salahmu? Kau meminum susu ku dan memakan cake ku bahkan tak menyisakannya dan kau juga tidak ngaku itu salahmu hah?" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil melempar sebuah buku kearah Donghae namun Donghae dapat menghindar dan buku malang itu menghantam dinding di belakang Donghae.

"Itu ada di meja. Tidak ada yang bilang itu punyamu jadi itu bukan salahku!" Donghae masih tak mau mengalah dan terus membalas ucapan Eunhyuk yang telah terengah.

"Aish.. Ikan badut sialan!" Dengan kesal Eunhyuk kembali melempar sebuah guling kearah Donghae, Donghae pun tak mau kalah melemparkan bantal yang sudah ia pegang sedaritadi.

BUK

Strike! Keduanya berhasil melempar kearah yang tepat. Sang guling mendarat tepat di muka Donghae dan sang bantal sukses mencium wajah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae~!" Teriak Eunhyuk frustasi. Donghae hanya meringis sakit sambil mengelus hidungnya yang baru tertimpa guling putih itu. Donghae harus terlonjak kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk mulai terisak kecil di sudut kamar itu, namja tampan itu pun mulai panic.

"Eh? Hyukkie-ah, gw-gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati .

"Huwwee~ Donghae jahat!" Eunhyuk yang telah sangat kesal akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisannya, mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal dan marahnya bersama dengan air mata yang terus meluncur indah. Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk pecah memenuhi ruangan dan membuat dirinya semakin panic.

.

.

**SiBum's Room 171**

Berbeda dengan kamar HaeHyuk yang sangat berisik dan hancur berantakan, kamar yang satu ini terlihat sangat rapi dan hening…

2 anak manusia sedang asyik di dunianya masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan teman sekamarnya.

Srek..

Srek..

Hanya terdengar suara halaman buku yang di buka satu demi satu dalam ruangan tersebut. Ya, kedua anak manusia ini, hanya terlarut dalam buku yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

Kibum tengah bersender santai di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan sangat tenang. Tatapannya focus pada setiap tulisan pada buku yang ia pegang itu.

Sedangkan namja atletis kita, Siwon tengah membaca sebuah skrip dari drama yang akan mereka mainkan minggu depan. Siwon sering curi-curi lirik kearah Kibum yang selalu terlihat santai, datar, dan dingin terbut. Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Jujur ia tak suka suasana hening seperti ini, suasana canggung, dan dingin.

"Kibum-ah" Panggil Siwon yang sudah gerah dengan suasana keheningan di kamar hangatnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum seakan tidak mendengar suara Siwon yang sudah di lontarkan dengan sedikit keras.

"Kibum…" panggil Siwon lagi dengan raut kesalnya karena di abaikan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang pernah mengabaikan the real prince SM Art School ini kecuali namja dingin yang tengah ditatapnya tersebut.

"Kibummie.." Siwon tak pantang menyerah masih terus memanggil namja yang hanya asyik dengan bukunya tersebut.

"Bummiee…." Panggil Siwon lagi dengan nada sedikit menggoda dan manjanya. Mendengar nama kecilnya di panggil apalagi dengan nada manja seperti itu, Kibum mendelik tidak suka kearah Siwon yang tengah menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tak mengijinkan kau memanggil nama ku seperti itu. Menggelikan.." desis Kibum dingin. Siwon hanya bisa memberikan cengiran kudanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali.." Balas Siwon mulai senang ucapannya di tanggapi.

"Bummiee.. Sepertinya aku menyukai nama itu.." ucap Siwon lagi mulai menggoda Kibum. Melihat Kibum kesal dan menunjukan ekspresi nya adalah sebuah kesenangan sendiri bagi Siwon.

"Tidak boleh." Kibum hanya membalas Siwon singkat dengan tatapan tetap focus pada buku di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya terdiam sambil menggedikan bahunya.

"Bummie.." panggil Siwon lagi. Kibum pun menghela nafas berat lalu menutup bukunya.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu.." Pekik Kibum sambil menatap marah Siwon yang justru tengah terkekeh pelan. Melihat itu, Kibum semakin kesal.

"Arrasso.. Mianhae Kibum-ah.." Siwon akhirnya meminta maaf lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bed Kibum.

"Kibum.. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja? Drama ini hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi, jadi kita tak boleh buang waktu.." Ajak Siwon sambil menunjukkan skrip kedepan wajah Kibum.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Kibum dingin dan mulai membuka bukunya kembali.

"Ayolah.. Kita masih belum mendapatkan feel di adegan 40." Tuntut Siwon lagi sambil duduk di pinggiran bed Kibum.

Kibum terdiam sambil tetap focus pada bukunya. Walaupun begitu sebenarnya namja es ini tengah mengingat adegan apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Selagi Kibum berfikir, Siwon mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah putih Kibum.

Kibum membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja di hadapannya sehingga nafas hangat Siwon sangat terasa menerpa wajah putihnya.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum yang telah membeku dengan semburat merah di wajahnya pun tak mampu menahan tawa. Akhirnya Siwon menegakan kembali tubuhnya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum lalu mulai tertawa kecil. Kibum yang telah sadar langsung menekuk mukanya mendengar cekikikan Siwon yang menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu,

"Yak!Choi Siwon! Kau… Arrghh…" Bentak Kibum yang tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun untuk melanjutkannya, sehingga ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya berteriak kesal lalu menghentakan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

BRAAKK

Siwon masih tertawa sambil memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang telah di banting dengan sangat keras dan menyembunyikan sosok snow white nya.

.

.

**§J*DH**

Angin sore berhembus dengan sangat sejuk di tambah dengan pemandangan langit yang telah memerah. Alunan nyaring biola kembali memecah keheningan sore yang tenang tersebut, membuat burung-burung ikut bernyanyi di sore hari (?)

"Sudah kuduga kau disini.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi namja imut berpipi super chubby yang tengah asyik memainkan biola kesayangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara dan menemukan sosok namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri cool dengan tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Henry dengan nada sinis pada orang yang selalu mengganggu permainannya.

"Mencarimu.." Zhoumi hanya menjawab singkat lalu berjalan santai kearah Henry yang menatap tidak suka.

"Kau tidak ada dikamar, makanya aku mencarimu.." Jelas Zhoumi saat melihat wajah Henry yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Mau apa mencariku?" Tanya Henry lagi masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Bukannya menjawab Zhoumi justru mendekati Henry dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, membuat Henry langsung tercengang dan meronta-ronta.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu mochii…" Ucap Zhoumi masih memeluk erat Henry

"Yak! Koala merah lepaskan… lepas~!" Teriak Henry sambil terus meronta dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

Setelah puas, Zhoumi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memberikan senyuman lebar pada Henry yang menatapnya marah dan kesal.

"Mochi.. aku membelikanmu cake.. Kau pasti menyukainya.." Ucap Zhoumi masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Anii, aku tidak suka.. Pergi!" Balas Henry lalu menyuruh Zhoumi untuk pergi. Zhoumi sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan mochinya tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau ikut.. Kajja…"

"Yak! Yak!"

Tanpa fikir panjang Zhoumi langsung menarik tangan Henry , tidak peduli bahwa namja chubby itu meronta dan menggerutu di belakangnya, ia tetap mencengkram tangannya dengan sedikit kuat.

.

.

**KyuMin's Room 113**

Namja imut baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia mengenakan baju santai yang cukup casual, rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan handuk kecil masih setia melingkar di lehernya.

Sungmin berjalan santai menuju meja belajarnya setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku music dan bersiap membacanya.

Hening…

Itulah yang di rasakan Sungmin di kamar yang baru beberapa jam lalu di tempatinya. Ekor matanya mencari seorang lain yang juga menempati kamar ini. Seorang namja yang telah mencari masalah dengan dirinya tadi siang. Namja yang dengan santainya memutuskan satu senar pada gitar kesayangan Sungmin.

Sungmin marah besar namun tak ada yang bisa lakukan saat namja berambut ikal itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya walau Sungmin sudah membentaknya berkali-kali.

Voila~! Sungmin menemukan namja tampan itu tengah tertidur di ranjangnya sambil memeluk sang PSP kesayangan.

"Kyuhyun pabbo.." rutuk Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menatap namja tampan itu tengah tertidur.

Sungmin beranjak dari meja belajarnya menuju ke ranjangnya sendiri. Namun entah apa yang difikirkan kakinya justru melangkah kearah ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjongkokan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih jelas.

"pantas saja sepi, bocah ini benar-benar tertidur?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menatap intens wajah tampan yang berada di depannya itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah imutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tampan, manis dan tenang saat tertidur, Itulah yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau menyebalkan~!" gumam Sungmin lagi sama lirihnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Kyuhyun pelan dengan telunjuknya. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun lalu mengelus rambut itu pelan.

DEG

Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas dan mungkin sudah memerah saat ini, ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup dalam hatinya, jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish, Lee Sungmin pabboya.." rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mulai beranjak berdiri.

Ddrrrttt… ddrrttt…

Getaran ponsel yang kuat terdengar masuk kedalam gendang telinga Sungmin, Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan ponselnya bergetar hebat di meja nakas samping single bednya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat incaller name di layar smartphone nya tersebut, 'Teukie Hyung'

"Yeoboseyo Hyung,.." Ucap Sungmin saat menerima incalling tersebut.

"Minnie, cepat turun, kita semua sudah di ruang makan. Apa yang kau lakukan eum?" Ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Ah, ne Hyung.. Aku baru selesai mandi.. Aku turun sekarang.. ne.."

Sungmin memutuskan hubungan telfon itu lalu memasukannya pada saku celananya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia hendak membangunkan bocah evil itu tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah pulas Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah Sungmin keluar, seorang namja tampan mengukir seringaiannya pada wajah tampannya. Ia mulai membuka matanya masih dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Permainan kita akan lebih seru Minnie…" gumam Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

.

.

.

**YeWook's Room 124**

Seorang namja tengah duduk bersila di lantai menghadap ke akuarium kaca yang cukup besar yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan. Ia tengah mengetuk-ngetuk cangkang kura-kura yang terlihat cukup besar.

"ddanggkkoming, kajja keluarlah.."

Yesung terus mengetuk cangkang kura-kuranya yang tak mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Huh, kau ini pemalas.. Aku jadi kangen sama ddangkkoma.. Apa yang sedang kakakmu itu lakukan disana ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Krriieettt….

Sebuah suara pintu menginterupsi kegiatan bermain Yesung bermain turtle nya itu. Yesung menoleh dan mendapatkan namja mungil baru memasuki ruangan kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Anii.. Hanya bermain wookie-ah… Kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Yesung. Ryeowook memang baru kembali dari ruang makan. Ryeowook pun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"K-kenapa menatapku begitu Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah saat Yesung menatap intens dirinya cukp lama. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut hitam Ryeowook yang terasa lembut.

"Aku hanya senang bisa sekamar dengan mu wookie.." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook hanya mengelus tengkuknya masih salah tingkah dengan sikap Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada di buat kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Anii.. Aku suka.. eh.." Tanpa sadar Ryeowook langsung menjawabnya reflect, dan sekarang ia justru menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Yesung tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Syukurlah.. Hahaha."

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook setelah terjadi keheningan sejenak di kamar ini.

"Ne.." Jawab Yesung sambil menatao mata Ryeowook.

"Bukankah besok pengumuman audisi kuartet itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil ikut mengelus cangkang milik ddangkkoming.

"Eum.. ne… Aku sudah tak sabar.." Ucap Yesung senang.

"Kau pasti terpilih Hyung.. Suara mu benar-benar hebat,.." Puji Ryeowook masih sibuk memainkan ddangkkoming yang mulai keluar dari rumah hangatnya.

"Tenang saja.. Kau pasti juga terpilih wookie-ah.. Suara tinggimu sangat khas…" Sekarang Yesung yang memuji suara namja mungil itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian itu

"Ahh.. Ryeowookkiee.." Entah apa yang difikirkan Yesung, saat ini namja kepala besar itu memeluk gemas tubuh mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Ryeowook hanya bisa terkaget tapi tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Wajahnya sudah memerah melebihi kepiting rebus.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan.." Ucap Yesung lalu mengecup singkat pipi tirus Ryeowook lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan berdiri berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Ryeowook mematung di tempat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Blush..

Ryeowook langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa malu yang teramat di rasakan. Jantungnya terasa memacu 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Wookkie~ Kajja tidur.. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi.." Ucap Yesung yang sedang terkikik melihat Ryeowook mematung di tempatnya.

"N-ne h-hyung.." jawab Ryeowook terbata dengan sangat lirih.

.

.

.

**§J*DH**

Cuaca yang cerah tanpa awan hitam yang menutupi menyambut hari baru yang akan di lalui oleh murid-murid di SM Art School yang telah memulai kelasnya masing-masing.

Hari ini pula adalah hari yang special bagi Vocal Class, karena hari ini adalah pengumuman siapa saja yang akan mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti National Vocal Competition tersebut.

Semua murid vocal tengah harap-harap cemas menunggu 3 guru utama vocal itu memasuki ruangan dan memberikan pengumuman tersebut.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit 2 namja tegap dan 1 yeoja cantik yang di yakini sebagai 3 guru vocal tersebut memasuki ruangan. Tanpa di perintah semua murid langsung berkumpul mengerumuni 3 orang tersebut.

"Annyeong.. Baiklah, seperti yang kalian tau. Hari ini kami akan mengumumkan 4 orang yang akan mewakili sekolah kita." Ucap sang yeoja. Murid-murid sudah menunjukkan wajah excited juga cemasnya.

"yang pertama adalah… Kim Jong Woon, Vocal 3.." Ucap salah seorang namja jangkung tersebut. Para siswa langsung menatap Yesung yang tengah berdiri santai di bagian belakang. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendapat tatapan iri tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa menduga bahwa leader vocal mereka pasti akan terpilih, tapi tetap saja merasa iri.

"Lalu.. Kim Ryeowook, Vocal 1.." Ucap Songsaeng lagi. Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat namanya di sebut.

"A-aku?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Teman-temannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Senyuman terukir di wajah mungil itu.

"yang ketiga adalah.. Lee Sungmin, Vocal 2.." Lanjut namja itu mengumumkan. Sungmin hanya tertawa senang.

"dan yang terakhir adalah… Cho Kyuhyun, Vocal 1…"

Beberapa murid akhirnya menghela nafas kecewa saat namanya tak disebutkan oleh para guru.

"Oke, bagi 4 orang itu, mulai siang ini kalian ada latihan tambahan bersama Jung Songsaeng,, Arrasso?" Ucap salah satu songsaengnim tersebut sambil menatap 4 orang yang terpilih. 4 orang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

2 Songsaeng pun keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan Kim Songsaeng yang siap untuk mengajar di jam pertama.

"Mimi.. Kenapa kau tidak terpilih?" bisik Sungmin yang berada di samping Zhoumi. Bukannya sedih atau kecewa, Zhoumi justru memberikan Sungmin cengiran manisnya.

"Haahh.. Kenapa harus bocah setan itu sih. Kalau Ryeowook aku masih bisa setuju.. Kalau dia, Aish.. Latihan ini bisa menyebalkan.." cerita Sungmin panjang lebar masih dengan nada berbisik.

"Yak! Jangan begitu Minnie.. Kau kan tau aku harus mengikuti china competition yang hanya berjarak beberapa hari dari kompetisi itu. Makanya Songsaeng tidak memasukan namaku agar yang lain bisa berpartisipasi.." Jelas Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas berat dan pasrah dengan kenyataan itu.

'Ku kira bisa terbebas sejenak dari bocah itu, ternyata tidak…' Seperti itulah batin Sungmin saat ini, kemudian dengan lemas ia mulai memperhatikan Songsaeng yang mulai bercuap-cuap di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Annyeong~!

Hehehehe, Mianhamnida… Hye tau ini updetnya sangaaaattt luama lalu cerita di chap ini juga tak terlalu memuaskan… *pundung di pojokan*

Jeongmal KamsaHae untuk semua Readerdeul yang masih mau melanjutkan membaca cerita gaje ini.. =')

And the last…

Mind Riview for this Chap? ^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Kyukyu, dhianelf4ever, ****Tsukishima Kirara****, ****blue sky21****, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****mitade13****, ****, ****winecoup134****, Hikari tsuky, lucifer84, ressijewelll, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****audrey musaena****, ****SSungMine****, Sitara1083, ****feykwangie****, LoveDovey SuJu, and All who call 'Guest'**


End file.
